


the song beat in your chest

by daestruct



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Deaf Character, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Serious Injuries, Sex, Wolves, layer on that cheese, lol what are clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/pseuds/daestruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abandoned and left for dead - that's all a deaf alpha is good for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the song beat in your chest

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the baekchen fest daelightsaving. Thank you so much to Cla, Frey, Adele, and Alina for all your help and support. 
> 
> Why, yes. You could call them nudists. Enjoy :)

_Touch._

The sensation of his pack members next to him. Their warmth as they sleep. The grass under his paws as he walks. The heat of the sun on his back and the chill of snow nipping at the tips of his ears and nose. Water dripping from his fur after rain and thorns caught between the pads of his paws in spring.

_Scent._

Prey running: its fear sharp in the air. Home: inviting and familiar. Scent markers at the edge of pack lands. The ground after rain. The smoke of forest fire. The damp moss and the clear northern wind. The scent of a heat, unmistakable and addictive. The scent of family and the scent of milk on newborn pups and their mother.

_Taste._

Fresh meat, raw and delicious. The satisfying tang of blood. The cleansing nothingness of water. Dirt caught between teeth after a scuffle. Puppy fur from carrying wayward pups back to their mothers. Tree bark and tangy berries that stain human lips. The air charged and static before a storm.

_Sight._

The bright hues of his home. The greens of summer and the blues of winter. The eternally yellow sun and the glorious silver moon. The neutral furs of his pack members. The black of night pricked by stars. The flash of a mouse skittering into the underbrush. The bright red of fox fur as they wait for to scavenge a pack kill. The shadows cast by the wagging tails of pups and the paw prints of his pack mates in snow and mud as they walk carefully in single-file lines.

_Sound._

Lost and forgotten. Emptiness. Blankness. Nothingness. Void. Bereft. Abyss. Destitute. gone. Vanished. Blackness. Dark. Incapable. Unable. Unfit. Powerless. Useless. Hopeless. Impractical. Pointless. Liability. Burden. Deadweight. Joke.

Reality.

Jongdae lives in a quiet world, a silent world, and he’s treated like he doesn’t understand anything. That’s not true- he understands quite a lot. He hasn’t always been this way; he once knew the howls of his pack mates and the soft words of his mother. He used to burrow against his sister and brother and listen to them breathe before he fell asleep. He used to be able to hold conversations normally. He used to be able to sing alongside his pack mates. He used to be a promising young alpha.

That was a long time ago. That was before the river, before the mistake, before the attack, before the blood, before he lost one of his senses. Since that time, there’s been nothing but avoidance and lack of acknowledgement towards Jongdae from his pack. He’s not worth anything to a pack when he can’t carry his own weight. He doesn’t have the age to be treated well and cared for like the elders; he doesn’t have any history of service or even of usefulness to make him worth keeping. The pack seems to regard him almost as if he were a dead wolf; they almost act like he doesn’t even exist. They definitely do not treat him with respect; Jongdae is as low as prey in the pack hierarchy.

Jongdae eats last with the pups. If he wanted to eat with the other alpha wolves in the pack, he would have to have had a paw in catching whatever the pack hunted that night. If he wanted to hunt with the pack, he would have to be able to hunt in the first place. But no one tries to teach a deaf wolf how to hunt. Jongdae can’t hear prey, and he can’t hear his own footsteps to know if he’s keeping silent or not as he stalks through the woods.

Jongdae hasn’t caught anything in his life, his hearing snatched from him before he ever had the chance to prove himself. Even his ranking by birth doesn’t mean anything when he can’t fulfill his duties as an alpha wolf.

He’s not _the_ alpha, and he will never have the chance to become him. If his alpha were a bit more cruel, Jongdae would have been killed, his neck snapped, when the pack realized he couldn’t hear anymore. But the head alpha of Jongdae’s pack isn’t that cruel; he doesn’t want to have to kill his own pack member.

Instead, Jongdae knows Cheol is just waiting for the elements to kill him. In some ways, that’s the most cruel decision Cheol has ever made, but the head alpha doesn’t see it that way. So Jongdae continues to live on, made nearly helpless by his own pack, untrained and untaught, eating scraps and ignored by the majority of the pack.

Sure there are a few pups who play with him because they always catch him off guard, and there are a few alphas and betas Jongdae’s age who try to talk to him on occasion. Or rather, they used to.

Omegas don’t bother with Jongdae at all. Why would they? No omega alive wants a deaf wolf to father his or her children. No omega wants such a burden to take care of alongside pups. No one at all wants a burden like a deaf wolf to take care of, and so Jongdae is nothing to this pack. He never will be.

Jongdae sits back on his haunches, watching his sister’s pups run around circles around each other, chasing each other’s tails. One of them, the one with a dark gray coat, looks just like Jongdae, and Jongdae has no doubt she will grow up to be every bit the alpha Jongdae never had the chance to be. Her teeth are bared at her brothers, and he wants to know how low she’s forcing her growl to be.

Jongdae doesn’t miss being able to hear so much as he misses what being able to hear would have meant for his life. He would have been mated by now; he might’ve had pups to teach how to hunt by now.

Instead, Jongdae has nothing but himself and silence for company.

He gazes around the camp as his pack shifts in and out of wolf form, tearing down the camp, loading their furs and supplies on sleds to drag with them as they leave this camp. This territory is nice; it’s fully equipped for a pack of their size. The prey is plentiful and the space is wide and full of dense woods.

Unfortunately, in winter, it becomes too cold, to overcast by the shadows of the mountains, and many of the pack elders and Cheol’s mate will not survive another winter here. It’s time to move, the alpha decided, and Jongdae is just waiting for the signal to move out. It will be nice to walk outside of camp without having to worry about noise. He can just follow everyone else and pretend he’s just another one of them for however long it takes to get to the new territory.

He doesn’t know because no one bothers to try to tell him anything. It’s not like Jongdae can’t understand, can’t read the curves of mouths moving. He can speak too; he wasn’t always deaf. He wasn’t always useless.

Forgotten.

Wide paws stop in front of Jongdae, and he lifts his head, ears back to show no challenge. The wolf in front of him is one of Cheol’s betas, a brilliant hunter named Insung. Insung has never spoken to Jongdae before, and Jongdae sits up sharply, ears still back.

Insung shifts to human form, and Jongdae mirrors him, standing with his bare skin bitten by the chill as he watches Insung’s mouth move.

_We are going on a hunt,_ Insung mouths slowly, exaggerating the words so that his teeth show. He looks comical, but Jongdae knows better than to laugh. _You and Jeong and I. One last hunt before we leave._

Jongdae nods. He doesn’t bother to give a verbal agreement; everyone seems to think he’s mute as well. Insung nods too.

_We are leaving now,_ he says, still too exaggerated. It’s unnecessary. He could speak normally and Jongdae would understand just fine. _Jeong is waiting for us._ Insung turns then, shifting into his wolf form again, and Jongdae bounds behind him, falling onto four paws. It’s one ability he hasn’t lost at all- his quick shifting. It seems to be the only thing that reminds the pack that he is indeed just as wolf as any of them.

Jongdae follows Insung to the front of the camp where he falls into line behind a lighter gray wolf, Jeong. Insung leads them, as Jongdae knew he would. They pass Cheol on their way out of camp, and Jongdae watches the alpha give Insung a proud stare and a nod and repeat the same to Jeong. To Jongdae he merely watches, and Jongdae clenches his jaw.

He’s going to prove himself on this trip. He’s going to prove that he is a worthy member of Cheol’s pack. He will help make a kill, and finally he will not have to eat the leftovers with the pups. He can eat alongside his fellow alphas.

Despite Insung’s apparent disinterest towards his presence and Jeong’s lack of even glancing his way, Jongdae is excited to be here. He almost forgets to hold his tail still and to step in Insung’s pawprints after Jeong in his sudden happiness, but he doesn’t, falling in line easily, eyes open as he scents the air for prey.

They walk for awhile, the sun high overhead, shadows short around them. Jongdae sees it at the same time as the other two smell it, lifting their heads to get a better angle on which direction the scent came from, but Jongdae’s already staring, nose pointing towards the old moose. Jeong’s tail hits Jongdae’s shoulder, and he glances over at Insung who motions for him to stay still. Jeong and Insung then spread out, stalking around the moose to surround it.

The beast stands twice as tall as any of them, its antlers huge and foreboding. A moose hunt normally requires more pack members. However, the moose isn’t young, and against three wolves it most certainly won’t survive.

Jongdae takes one step in anticipation, and the moose freezes, jerking up, wide eyes zeroing in on Jongdae, and he doesn’t hesitate.

Jongdae throws himself forward, barreling across the grass, his heart pounding in his chest. This is the first time he's ever felt such a rush, felt the need to sink his claws into something for the sake of survival. He's an active part of the pack right now, a contributing member, and that alone is enough to urge Jongdae forward, to show the others that he isn't just _that deaf wolf,_ that he is, in fact, an _alpha._

Jongdae crouches on his next bounding stride, and leaps up onto the moose’s back, adrenaline making his teeth ache as he tries to get a good grip on the back of the moose's neck. The beast shakes its head, leaning its weight forward, and Jongdae doesn't get his claws in the moose's pelt in time.

He's flung off to the side, but it doesn't matter because Insung and Jeong should be right behind Jongdae, taking over for his failed attack.

Jongdae jumps back up to his paws, ready to fling himself back at the moose, to avoid its hooves and antlers. Maybe he can drag it down from behind, his claws sunk deep into its haunches. He crouches again, waiting for Jeong and Insung's attack to be exhausted.

Except when Jongdae looks up, he's face to face with the old moose, it's breath hot and angered on his muzzle. Jeong and Insung are nowhere to be seen, no pawprints track the ground where they would have run in.

It dawns on Jongdae slowly as the moose takes another step towards him. Jongdae scuttles backwards, heels catching on rocks and roots. Jeong and Insung _left_ him. There's no way one wolf can take down a moose of this size, and there's no way a wolf as untrained as Jongdae could make it out of this encounter unscathed.

It's not even likely Jongdae makes it out alive unless he turns tail and runs now, and- _oh._

Jongdae trips, and the moose bears down on him, rearing up on its hind legs to smash its front hooves down on Jongdae's ribs. He rolls just in time, and the moose's hoof shatters his hind leg instead, breaking through bone and muscle. Pain sears up Jongdae's back, and he howls as loud as he can.

The moose startles at the sudden noise, and Jongdae howls again, hoping that just a little bit more would be enough to scare it off. But it seems the moose is only angered, ducking its head and ramming its antlers into Jongdae's back. His howl burns in his throat alongside the pain, and the moose scrambles back again.

There's a break, a moment of pause, a flash of dark brown hidden in the shadows of the trees, before the moose turns tail and lopes away, leaving Jongdae breathing shallowly, tears mixing with the blood on his fur.

His pack left him for dead. Cheol decided to move the pack to a better territory, and he doesn't want to take Jongdae with them. Jongdae cries harder, pain in his body and his heart keeping him sprawled and broken on the forest floor.

He wants to go home, but home doesn't want him.

Still, Cheol has made is obvious that he isn't going to kill Jongdae himself nor is he going to order any of his pack to do it, so if Jongdae can just get back to his home, get back to camp, he should be fine. He should be treated and cared for.

It's with this thought that Jongdae pushes himself to his feet, his legs shaking as he digs his claws into the dirt, right hind leg dragging on the ground behind him. Pain lances through him with every step, and he whimpers, chest hollow, as he limps back to his pack. He grits his teeth, fighting his own body to keep moving.

He's a wolf, he reminds himself. He can't just give up. He has to-

Jongdae collapses, the dense line of brush and trees that keeps his pack's camp protected only a few tail lengths away. He cries as loudly as he can, hoping, heart beating faintly with the frailty of it, that someone will hear and carry him inside, that someone will brush fingers through his fur and shape the words 'you will be alright' with a relieved mouth.

His sister should come to get him, right? His brother? Anyone with a shred of pack loyalty? 

But from beyond the edge of camp, Jongdae cannot spot any flash of movement from between the slight gaps in the trees. He cannot taste any fresh scents of his pack members. Everything feels cold and stale, and Jongdae pieces it together as his heart shatters into too many pieces to recover.

They left him for dead, and they left. He wonders if Insung and Jeong told the back that the hunt was unsuccessful, that Jongdae had died. He wonders if his siblings are mourning for him even now as they walk in straight lines, the pack all trooping together with Cheol in the lead towards their new home.

Jongdae doesn't know where the new territory is, and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to follow them, not wounded as he is. He's still bleeding even if it's slowed substantially, and he forces himself to his feet, forces himself to shoves through the brush and get into the camp. Smoke from the fire trails towards the sky, a sort of wave of goodbye from a dead fire, dead ties with his pack.

Jongdae limps into the den he used to share with some of the betas, curling up on his left side, gingerly licking over the wounds he can reach, trying to ignore how cold it is in here without the presence of his pack. The furs are not nearly as inviting as they used to be.

There's nothing left here; there's no way Jongdae can survive on his own. In his own home he will waste away, starving and bleeding and alone. Days will pass, and soon this den will be nothing but a grave for a little deaf wolf.

^^^^

Jongdae wakes to cold sunlight dappling the front of the den and frost under his nose. Winter is settling in fast, and Jongdae is thirsty, hungry, and weak. It's been days now since he suddenly became a lone wolf, and as Jongdae already knew, he can't do it.

He's not designed for solitude even if by fate he is designed for silence. His broken leg aches with the cold, and he paws feel numb. He doesn't want to risk shifting back when his human body isn't as resilient to cold and pain as his wolf one. Some small, horrible part of Jongdae urges him to shift to his human form and let the winter and his thirst kill him quicker, but that feels like giving up. Maybe, somehow, somewhere, there is a slight chance that Jongdae could survive this.

His eyes droop and his head feels heavy. He tries to wiggle deeper into the furs piled in the den, but it just reminds him of the cold creeping into his skin without someone with whom he can share warmth.

A few days ago, a family of foxes had wandered by and tried to burrow their way into Jongdae's hiding place. He'd growled at them and scared them off, but even snuggling with animals as stinky as foxes seems more appealing to Jongdae than the bitter cold stinging his nose.

The ground rattles for a moment, and Jongdae jerks up. More vibrations, footsteps, traipse across the ground outside of Jongdae's den, and he forces himself up, dragging his body to the entrance of the den and peering through the branches that block the majority of the wind from seeping in. The cold blurs his vision, and he blinks rapidly, squinting through the frost.

_Wolves._ Jongdae's heart leaps for a second. It's his pack! They've come back for him! His siblings probably convinced the others to at least see if he had survived the moose hunt. But then Jongdae blinks, and reality crashes over him.

He doesn't know these wolves at all. This pack smells foreign, tired, like travel, and they're probably moving to a new territory just like Jongdae's former pack. Jongdae swallows, shrinking back away from the branches, trying to keep his footsteps light as he steps backwards towards his furs. He hopes he's staying silent; packs aren't known to be kind to lone wolves. If this pack finds him, it's likely that they'll kill him.

In some ways at least, that would be more merciful than Cheol.

Jongdae flops down on the furs, forcing himself not to whine at how cold they are already even though he only left them for a few moments of daylight. He presses his nose into the furs, trying to warm it up and catch his breath. Pain is taking over his senses again, and his head spins.

Sunlight, bright, cold, far to strong for the den, streams in on Jongdae, and he jolts up, eyes wide.

He stares ahead at the mouth of the den and holds himself perfectly still as one of the wolves from the back outside walks in. An omega, judging by his scent, but his pale fur still shifts with the muscles under it. He's still very much a wolf, and Jongdae is still very much hurt. If this wolf decides to dive for him and kill him, Jongdae won't be able to stop him.

He bristles at the thought of how much Insung would laugh at him for being bested by an omega wolf, and the omega pauses, ducking his head with his ears back. His tail goes between his legs, and a little bit of shock races through Jongdae.

He blinks. _Respect?_ Jongdae's never really experienced it before; the omegas in his old pack knew he was regarded on a level similar to them by the pack alpha and the other alphas and betas and as such never treated him with full courtesy. This omega, however, inches forward again, almost crawling on his belly as he approaches Jongdae.

Jongdae doesn't move, but he holds his head a little higher, and when the omega twists to lay on his back, showing Jongdae his throat, Jongdae pauses only a minute before he leans down to lick over the omega's jaw to tell him it's okay to be near him.

It's like stepping out of a welping den into the sunlight, the way the omega brightens and gets to his feet. Jongdae watches him, the way his ears perk up. There's a tear across one ear, the point missing, the ear itself kind of droopy on his head. There's no break in the omega wolf's showing Jongdae respect though. He still holds himself low, below Jongdae, and noses along Jongdae's side until he reaches his snapped hind leg. Jongdae watches the omega, watches him lift a paw gently to poke at Jongdae's leg.

Jongdae yelps, and the omega skitters backward, ears back again and shoulders hunched forward and tail between his legs. His eyes are wide and focused away from Jongdae. He might be whining, but Jongdae isn't sure. Regret courses through the alpha; he hadn't meant to scare the omega. He also hadn't expected him to touch his injury. On top of that, the sudden contact with something living, something wolf, had been almost painfully exciting.

Jongdae gives a noise in the back of his throat, and he hopes that the omega can understand his apology in it. His forces himself up to his feet, and the omega's eyes fix on his hind leg. His claws scratch across the dirt floor of the den as he extends and retracts them. Jongdae limps over to him, and the omega gets on all four paws immediately, lining his body up alongside Jongdae's. Jongdae leans on him gratefully, and the omega noses at Jongdae's neck before he takes one step forward.

It's still difficult to walk with a broken leg, but it's easier when he has another wolf supporting him, leading him out to the rest of his pack.

The cold is bitter, the sunlight doing nothing to cut through it, and the wolves gathered around all shift, zeroing in on Jongdae and staring at him.

Another wolf, huge and reeking of power, walks towards them, and the omega immediately dips his head and tail, ducking even further down than he had when he approached Jongdae. This is his pack alpha, Jongdae surmises. He tucks his ears back, but he doesn't bow. He's not sure he can with his hind leg unable to support him.

The head alpha opens his mouth, and barks something Jongdae can't hear at the omega beside him. The omega jumps up to his paws, and he noses at Jongdae's legs, urging him to sit down. Jongdae's legs shake, and another wolf, a beta, bounds forward to help Jongdae down to sit. He has to lean awkwardly to his left, and the beta pushes his face in Jongdae's shoulder. He smells kind of similar to the omega; they're probably brothers, looking at their coloring, this beta only a few shades darker than the omega, but they could be mates too.

In front of Jongdae, the alpha wolf and the omega blur, their fur rippling as their bodies contort, and after a few moments of watching the other wolves of the pack shift uncomfortably on their paws watching a shift happen, Jongdae lays eyes on the human form of the omega and the head alpha.

From this angle, he can't quite see what they're saying, but the omega is dipping his head repeatedly, pointing towards Jongdae as he seemingly argues with the head alpha. Vibration runs through Jongdae's chest as the beta supporting him whines, and the alpha snaps around to look at them.

_Quiet, Chanyeol,_ he orders. He looks away from them quick enough when the omega starts talking again, his hands flying around. His hair falls in his eyes, and he tosses it back with a quick flick of his head. Jongdae stares at his bare skin. He's really a beautiful omega, the type of omega Jongdae hopes he could have had the honor to protect if he hadn't ended up deaf.

The head alpha turns around to look at Jongdae. _Change,_ he asks. The omega rushes forward immediately, falling onto his knees next to Jongdae and running long fingers through his fur to stop him from changing.

_He can't, Alpha,_ the omega says, still looking at Jongdae. The omega points at Jongdae's wounds. Jongdae doesn't catch what the alpha says next, doesn't see the omega's next question or the rest of their conversation, but he does understand when the pack all gets to their paws, pups held in their mothers' jaws and others stepping back into the harnesses at the front of shakily built wagons.

They're leaving, this pack is. As far as Jongdae can tell, he's not invited. The omega's hands leave his fur, and the man drops down to four paws, shifting easily into wolf form. The alpha does the same, and Chanyeol, the beta at Jongdae's side, gets to his paws too. Jongdae digs his claws into the icy ground to hold himself up, and the wounds on his back burn as his muscles strain.

It’s with a sinking feeling of loss, of being on the brink of death, that he watches everyone seemingly leave, watches Chanyeol run off to an old wolf and take something from her before he scampers back over to the omega and drop it in front of him. He licks the omega's ears, and the omega licks his muzzle in return. Brothers, like Jongdae had thought, but it seems like they're saying goodbye.

The omega picks up the small bag and turns back to look at Jongdae.

Jongdae can't believe it; he's walking back towards him.

Jongdae wants to ask why, wants to understand, but the omega is pushing at him, helping him back onto his paws and guiding him back to his den. Jongdae goes inside, only glancing back once to watch the pack leave what was his pack’s camp. His paws are almost numb from cold, and his limping is worse as he makes his way over to collapse on his furs. 

The omega dips his head again, approaching Jongdae carefully. This time, however, he heads straight for Jongdae's leg and shifts into human form. He starts talking, but Jongdae is too busy watching his hands, fingers long and capable, as they settle gently at two points on his broken leg.

The omega glances at him. _Forgive me,_ he says, and Jongdae feels the snap before he registers the pain. He yowls, turning around to bite hard on the furs as the omega sets his leg, wrapping it carefully. It will heal faster, cleaner, now, but it won’t be healed in time for Jongdae to not starve to death. He bares his teeth, face still buried in furs. 

The omega’s fingers run through his fur again, soothing and calm, and Jongdae struggles to keep his eyes open as the pain recedes and the omega pampers him with pets. Jongdae jerks from his half-sleep when a tongue runs across the wounds on his back, deep scratches from the antlers of that moose. The omega keeps switching in and out of wolf form, cleaning Jongdae’s wounds as a wolf and treating them as a human. The medicine stings, but the omega’s touch is soothing. Jongdae’s eyes slip closed.

Warmth settles against him, and he realizes belatedly in his sleep-hazed mind that the omega is curled around him. Jongdae keeps his eyes closed and his breathing steady, forcing himself to slip into sleep before he can cry from the sheer relief of not being alone.

^^^^^

Waking up alone is something Jongdae will never get used to, but he’s starting to accept it as he withers away into nothingness. His furs don't feel as cold today, and somehow that sends ice shards tearing into his heart as he realizes that omega - the one who had set his leg and cleaned his wounds - is gone.

Jongdae should have expected it; no one wants a deaf wolf. The omega hadn't said anything or seemed to notice that he's deaf, but it isn't that hard to figure out if he looks back on the events of yesterday. He probably had to run after his pack anyway. There's no way an omega as handsome as that one would have left such a strong pack just to care for some alpha he randomly found dying in a den.

Jongdae is back to that state anyway without him. He can't run with his leg like it is, and he can't hunt anyway because he's never been taught properly. His pack had abandoned him; this omega naturally did too.

The sun sears into Jongdae's vision, and he squints, flinching back from the sudden brightness in the den. The scent of the omega reaches him, and Jongdae's heart soars before his vision has cleared.

He's still here; the omega hasn't left. In human form, a few furs draped over his shoulders to keep away most of the chill, the omega sits down in front of Jongdae, setting a bowl of water in front of him.

_Found this,_ he says with a vague wave towards the back of camp. It's carved with the marks of Jongdae's old pack, a large crack running down the outside of it. It still holds water though, and Jongdae shifts forward to lap at it. It's been days since he's had anything to drink, and the water feels like heaven sliding down his throat. It's cold, but the chill of it reminds Jongdae that he's still alive, that with this omega here caring for him, he might survive after all.

The omega brushes his fingers through Jongdae's fur, pale skin hidden in dark fur, and Jongdae relaxes into his touch, still lapping at the water.

It's not until the omega's petting has stopped, a hand paused warm against Jongdae's side, that Jongdae stops and glances up at the omega. He's staring at him with a questioning expression, and it's only then that Jongdae realizes he's been talking to him, asking him questions.

Fear trickles into Jongdae's blood; this is the moment when the omega will realize and leave.

Slowly, the omega opens his mouth. _You can't hear, can you?_ he asks, and Jongdae turns away, shaking his head. The omega picks up his petting again and leans forward to press his face against Jongdae's neck. Comfort, Jongdae realizes, that's what this is. He twists within the omega's hold to lick his shoulder and tell him it's alright.

The omega draws back, making sure Jongdae's looking at him before he starts speaking again.

_I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner,_ he says, reaching out to run his thumb over Jongdae's ears. _And you're injured. And your pack left you._ He looks so upset, so genuinely angered at the thought of a pack leaving someone behind, that Jongdae can't help leaning forward to nose at the omega's hand. He wags his tail once.

_Baekhyun,_ the omega mouths carefully. _Baek - hyun. My name._ Jongdae wags his tail again to signal he understands. Baekhyun smiles then, a full grin that shows off his slightly extended canines, and Jongdae still doesn't understand why a beautiful omega like this would stay with him.

Jongdae makes some sort of noise deep in his chest and pulls himself to his feet. It will hurt to shift with a broken leg, and it may undo all the healing so far. But Jongdae wants to _talk_ to Baekhyun, to thank him, to ask him why. He can't do that in wolf form.

Baekhyun jumps forward immediately, forcing Jongdae to stay still. He ducks his head in apology for his actions towards an alpha even as he forces Jongdae to look at him with a hand around his muzzle.

_Don't shift,_ he says. _Just lay down and rest and heal._ Jongdae blinks at him, slowly lowering himself back down onto the furs. His hind leg aches a little bit.

_I'll take care of you,_ Baekhyun promises. His words spread through Jongdae, the first real touch of warmth he's felt in years, and Jongdae licks his hand again, the best 'thank you' he can manage.

_I am going to go hunt,_ Baekhyun says. _I'm not leaving you._ Jongdae nods. Baekhyun turns then, exploding into wolf form as he drops the furs and races out of the den. Jongdae hasn't heard of an omega hunting before; they never did in his old pack. He has no choice but to trust Baekhyun's abilities, though, so he drinks the last of the water and settles back to wait.

He dozes off as the day wears on and Baekhyun has yet to make his return, but when he does, it's to drag Jongdae out of the den and present him with a rabbit, fat and pale-furred. Jongdae has to remind himself to slow down as Baekhyun offers him the first bite. He can't each much, having spent days without eating, but he can appreciate the flavor of the meat. He thanks Baekhyun by licking over his muzzle and nuzzling into his side, and the Baekhyun is almost hesitant to eat what Jongdae couldn't finish until Jongdae nips at his ear.

With a full belly and his skin no longer feeling like it's trying to suffocate him, Jongdae is able to relax, to really sleep, to feel his body starting to revive itself with food and warmth. Baekhyun curls around him again to sleep, licking his ears and nosing at the back of his neck until he falls asleep half on-top of Jongdae, warmth seeping into Jongdae's fur.

It's like this that Jongdae can almost forget the absence of the pack who never truly cared for him.

^^^^^

I haven't had someone to take care of in awhile, Baekhyun once told him. _That doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing._ Jongdae believes Baekhyun. He's always so gentle, always makes sure that Jongdae is eating well and getting enough water. He sleeps beside him every night, staving off any loneliness Jongdae could feel.

Jongdae has never been lavished with attention before, but he has seen omegas caring for their loved ones in his previous pack. Baekhyun continuously goes above what Jongdae would have expected of him, and Jongdae is starting to wonder if he'll be able to live without Baekhyun in his life when Baekhyun leaves.

Baekhyun says he isn't going to leave, but Jongdae can't simply believe him, not after what happened.

The weeks pass slowly, Jongdae spending most of his time curled up on his furst listening to Baekhyun talk. He longs to speak with him, to hold a conversation with him, but Baekhyun still hasn't allowed Jongdae to shift.

_Not until you're healed,_ he orders every time, ducking his head after realizing he's giving directions to a higher ranked wolf. Jongdae doesn't mind. Baekhyun isn't just some omega; he's special. But Jongdae can't tell him that in this form, and Jongdae isn't sure he'd be able to in his human form. 

It's a slow process, healing is, but after weeks of being cared for, Jongdae is slowly gaining use of his leg again. Baekhyun walks with him around the camp every day, letting Jongdae lean on him as he puts weight on his leg, learning to use it again. The fur on his back is parted in some places where the cuts from the moose's antlers healed into thick, ropy scars, but Baekhyun tells him he looks handsome anyway.

The omega doesn't compliment him without meaning it, following up his words with his nose presses against Jongdae's neck, making him flinch from the cold. Jongdae takes everything Baekhyun says with a skeptical attitude. Despite Baekhyun's assurances that he won't leave Jongdae anytime soon, Jongdae still fears waking up alone. It makes some part of him scared to heal fully, but Baekhyun talks excitedly about going running, and going hunting, and playing together -- _My brother and I love to wrestle,_ he once told Jongdae. _You and I will have to wrestle too._

Baekhyun loves to tell stories, and he sometimes forgets that Jongdae can't hear him, talking quickly with wild hand gestures. Jongdae doesn't mind, loves watching Baekhyun talk even if he can't catch every single word. It's nice to be treated normally; it's nice to be taken care of by another wolf.

Jongdae catches himself repeatedly thinking about how much he relies on Baekhyun, and he catches himself hoping that Baekhyun can soon rely on him too. He almost starts to think of them like a pack, and it's hard to remember, it hurts to remember, that Baekhyun already has a pack. But when Baekhyun lies down at night, presses to Jongdae's side so they can keep each other warm as the wind howls outside, it's easy for Jongdae to pretend that he is a part of something big again, that he is part of a pack.

It takes long days and night, but finally, when the snow if deep and the woods are quiet, Jongdae steps out of the den on steady paws. Baekhyun prances out after him, jumping around him and licking his muzzle. In wolf form, Jongdae is much larger than Baekhyun, but his weeks of lying around sedentary have left him weakened.

Baekhyun nudges Jongdae's shoulder, and Jongdae looks at him. His pale fur almost blends in the with dirt smudged snow. If he were to curl up on the ground and lay still, Jongdae could mistake him for a small boulder. He snaps his teeth at Baekhyun's tail, and Baekhyun jumps back at Jongdae, tackling him to the ground.

It's fun like this, playing, the snow spraying up around them and the cold chased away as they pant, tugging on each others ears and nipping at ankles.

Baekhyun canters away, leaning towards the woods, and Jongdae takes a deep breath.

The last time he was in the woods he was with his pack. The last time he was in the woods he was left for dead by that pack.

Baekhyun signals again, and Jongdae takes off running after him, throwing caution to the wind. He's not as fast as he used to be, and he can't run for as long as he used to, but Baekhyun is steady beside him, nudging him playfully as they race through the underbrush.

Jongdae's leg starts to burn with tiredness as they turn back towards camp, and Baekhyun is immediately pressed against his side, offering him any support he might need. Jongdae leans on him gratefully, licking the side of Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun throws him this grin, showing his fangs and looking more threatening than he means to, but his tail is wagging. Jongdae wags his too.

Baekhyun shifts the instant they enter the den, grabbing one of the furs and wrapping it around himself.

_Will you shift too?_ he asks Jongdae, and Jongdae stares at him, slightly shocked, before he gets his head around Baekhyun's words.

He's healed; he can shift.

He nods his head, and Baekhyun scoots back a little bit, giving Jongdae plenty of room. Jongdae takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and focuses on human skin and form.

Pain wracks through him, radiating from his core. It's been so long since he's done this that his body almost refuses to cooperate, trying to drag him down to the ground in some mid-change form. He clenches his teeth hard until there are no longer fangs scratching against his lip but blunt teeth. The pain recedes, and Jongdae stretches out his arms and legs, watches the muscles flex under his skin.

He sits down immediately in front of Baekhyun, excited and unable to keep a grin off of his face.

Finally he'll be able to tell the omega his name.

"Jongdae," he says, pointing to himself. "My name."

_Jongdae,_ Baekhyun murmurs, eyes fixed on Jongdae. He reaches out to brush Jongdae's hair out of his face, and his fingers are cool and soothing against Jongdae's forehead. Jongdae sits still as Baekhyun surveys him, pressing carefully on Jongdae's leg and watching him for his reaction. It's sore, but it doesn't hurt. Jongdae doubts Baekhyun's touch could ever truly hurt.

_You're not very tall,_ Baekhyun says with an open-mouthed smile, something Jongdae has recognized to be how he laughs. Jongdae laughs too.

"No," he agrees.

Baekhyun shrugs, reaching out and taking one of Jongdae's hands. _Your wolf form is much more impressive,_ he mouths. _But I've been waiting to meet you like this._

"I wanted to change too," Jongdae confesses. Baekhyun smiles at him, and Jongdae smiles too. It doesn't occur to him until later that being like this, an alpha and an omega in human form, isolated together, is rather intimate. For now, he's distracted by a scar on Baekhyun's hip.

He reaches out to touch it, to brush his fingers over the slightly raised skin.

"Mate?" he asks.

Baekhyun shakes his head. _Dead,_ he admits. _It's been a couple years since then._

Jongdae still shuffles forward to pull Baekhyun in against him. Baekhyun's skin is warm, and his arms fold easily around Jongdae, holding onto him.

_Don't worry,_ Baekhyun says when he pulls back. I don't miss her so much anymore.

Jongdae doesn't ask anything further, shifting back into wolf form to sleep, and Baekhyun follows his lead, curling up over him and snoring lightly, the vibrations of it calming as they rumble against Jongdae's fur.

^^^^^

Jongdae rarely wakes up first. His body is too used to resting, to having to wait on Baekhyun before he can do anything. Even though it's been days since he's started to run with Baekhyun and go to the river to get his own water, Jongdae is still the later riser. Baekhyun likes to be up with the sun, to go out and get his taste of the morning air.

This morning, however, it's Jongdae who wakes first, Baekhyun's breath tickling his ear. He twists his head around, watching the pale silver wolf fondly as he sleeps. Baekhyun is pretty in either form, but Jongdae has a certain fondness for his smile in his human form. He loves the mole over his lip and the way Baekhyun's fingers feel as they run through his fur.

An idea strikes him.

Carefully so as to not wake Baekhyun, Jongdae slides out from underneath the other wolf's paws. He stills, watching to make sure Baekhyun wasn't disturbed, and then he takes a breath and lets the shift tear through him.

It's less and less painful every day he does this, his body readjusting to having to form and reform between the body of a human and the body of a wolf. He's almost proud of himself for being able to not scream his way through shifting and for being able to maintain his balance after a shift.

Jongdae grabs one of the discarded furs, wrapping it around himself as he settles back down next to Baekhyun. Slowly, he lifts one hand and settles it on Baekhyun's back. The wolf doesn't move, and Jongdae takes that as his cue that it's safe to run his fingers through Baekhyun's fur.

The omega's coat is soft and thick, parting easily under Jongdae's touch until he can feel the heat of Baekhyun's skin against the pads of his fingers. He falls into this, comforted by the simple act of being able to touch another wolf, and he forgets to keep watch on Baekhyun for when he wakes.

Baekhyun lets out a groan of sorts, a soundless noise as he wakes up, and Jongdae feels it vibrate against his fingers. He can't keep a smile off of his face as Baekhyun does it again, rolling over and baring his belly, eyes bleary as they focus on Jongdae.

Jongdae laughs, rubbing Baekhyun's belly, and the omega stretches out as far as he can. Jongdae reaches up to rub under Baekhyun's chin, and the omega snaps at his fingers, teasing. Jongdae keeps right on petting Baekhyun until the omega twists around to nudge Jongdae's hand away. He meets Jongdae's eyes and shifts where he lays, never breaking eye contact.

With a deliberate slowness, Baekhyun reaches out and takes Jongdae's hand, lifting it to his chest. Jongdae watches him, confused, until Baekhyun's got his palm pressed fully against his chest and he opens his mouth.

_Good morning,_ he says, and Jongdae's skin lights with excitement. He leans forward, pressing his fingers against Baekhyun's neck.

"Keep talking," he requests, and Baekhyun does. Jongdae only half pays attention to Baekhyun's story of playing with his brother in their old pack lands, too caught up in the way Baekhyun's voice hums in his chest and rises to his neck the more excited he gets. He's really beautiful like this, and Jongdae is simply ecstatic to be able to 'hear' his voice.

Baekhyun laughs, his story ending, and Jongdae presses his hand a little firmer against Baekhyun's chest, absorbing his laughter as much as he can.

_Come on,_ Baekhyun says. _I want to show you how to hunt._

Jongdae freezes, letting go of Baekhyun. "I can't hunt."

Baekhyun grabs his hand again, bringing it up to his neck. _You can,_ he assures. _I will show you._

"Baekhyun-"

_Trust me,_ Baekhyun says, and Jongdae is maybe too tightly wrapped around Baekhyun's fingers to refuse. He follows him out of the den in wolf form, carefully stepping into line behind Baekhyun and stepping in his paw prints.

Baekhyun's paws are smaller than Jongdae's, but his stride is just as long, and Jongdae follows him out of camp with his nose to the ground, scenting for prey. The wind is cold against his back, but he's glad to be able to block most of it with his body so that Baekhyun isn't as affected by it.

It's not until they've reached almost the outer edge of Jongdae's old pack's territory that Baekhyun stops and turns around. The wind blasts into their faces, and Baekhyun licks over Jongdae's muzzle once before he shifts.

Jongdae leaps forward, wrapping himself around Baekhyun as much as he can to protect him from cold, but Baekhyun waves him away, his nose already red from the chill.

_Jongdae, stop,_ Baekhyun says. He ducks his head, bumping it against Jongdae's chest. _Because you can't hear yourself walking or hear prey, I have an idea._ Jongdae wags his tail impatiently to show he's listening.

_If you sit downwind of where you plan to hunt, your prey won't be able to smell you,_ Baekhyun articulates slowly. _If you hold perfectly still, prey won't see you and will wander too close to you. You're fast. You can catch them after that._ Jongdae whines to voice his agreement and to urge Baekhyun to shift to wolf form. He's going to get sick like that, skin bare to the chill. He nudges Baekhyun, and the man flicks Jongdae's ears before he shifts back into wolf form.

Jongdae presses up against his side immediately, trying to warm him. Baekhyun licks his ears before he leads the way to the edge of a clearing.

The wind is still harsh in their eyes here, but the clean field of snow won't be able to hide any rabbits or deer that walk through here. Jongdae's tail wags, and Baekhyun snaps his teeth at it. Be still, he's saying.

They wait for long moments until the sun is high in the sky, the morning long past. Jongdae's eyes are starting to hurt from staring at the field for so long with anticipation.

Then he smells it- potential dinner. There's a flash of pale fur and a fluffy tail. Rabbit.

Jongdae tears across the clearing, aiming straight for his prey, but the rabbit is fast, racing ahead of him and diving into her home before Jongdae can catch her. He paws at the ground in frustration.

Baekhyun catches up to him, licking his face to tell him it's okay. He points his nose off in the opposite direction, wagging his tail hopefully. He wants to run, and Jongdae knows he should too. He has to keep getting stronger, keep recovering from his injury.

He nips at Baekhyun shoulder, and together they take off, racing each other across the territory, bumping into each other and just enjoying the freedom of their paws sinking into the snow before they turn and sprint back to the den they've made into their home.

Their home. Jongdae is so hopelessly enamored with the sound of that.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to catch the rabbit," Jongdae says when they've shifted out of wolf form. He throws a few furs over himself, and Baekhyun burrows into his side, piling more furs over them. His fingers are gentle on Jongdae's jaw as he turns Jongdae's head around to focus on him.

_You are going to be an amazing hunter,_ Baekhyun says. Jongdae starts to shake his head, prepared to apologize again, but Baekhyun tightens his grip on Jongdae's chin. _I hadn't even smelled that rabbit before you were running after it._

Jongdae furrows his eyebrows. "I wasn't fast enough."

Baekhyun doesn't nod in agreement, but he does turn his eyes towards their knees. _Impatient, maybe,_ he concedes. _But you will figure out the timing. I know you will._

Jongdae wants to pity himself, to be sad he didn't catch anything, but Baekhyun launches immediately into a story about his brother, Chanyeol, and how many times he failed to catch anything. He talks about Chanyeol’s insatiable need to chase squirrels and how now, years after that, he’s one of the best hunters the pack has. He holds Jongdae's hand to his chest as he speaks, and Jongdae is too easily lulled away from being depressed at his inability when Baekhyun so whole-heartedly believes in him.

He vows to himself as he and Baekhyun curl up together, sharing warmth, to catch something worth telling a story about so that Baekhyun will be proud of him and speak of him in that same excited manner he does about his pack.

^^^^^

"We have to run," Jongdae says, tugging on Baekhyun's arm. The omega buries his face further into the furs he's curled up in. Jongdae tugs on his arm again. It's been two days since they left the den. They had awoken to the entrance to their den being snowed in, and after digging their way out, Baekhyun had decided spending the day warm and snuggled together was best. The day after that, the ground had frozen, and Baekhyun had managed to convince Jongdae to stay in for another day. Now though, Jongdae is itching to move, to run, to play, to _do_ something.

Baekhyun turns his face up towards Jongdae. _I don't want to run._

Jongdae pouts, and he has to force the pout to stay in place when Baekhyun's eyes soften at his expression. He just wants to smile when Baekhyun looks so gentle like this.

"Running is good," Jongdae continues. "We have to stay strong. Winter won't end any time soon."

_Tomorrow,_ Baekhyun says, burying himself back into the furs. His knees are drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. Jongdae sits down in front of Baekhyun, reaching out to run his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. He likes doing this almost as much as running his fingers through Baekhyun's fur, the action soothing to them both.

"Something is wrong?" Jongdae prompts, leaning in close.

_I'm hungry,_ Baekhyun admits, and it's his turn to pout at Jongdae. Something in Jongdae's chest swells, and he calls it a need to protect, to provide, to do for Baekhyun whatever he needs to be happy and cared for. It's what an alpha in a pack should feel like, Jongdae thinks, and he tugs lightly on Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun scrunches up his nose, batting Jongdae's hand away.

"Let's go hunt," Jongdae suggests. "I want to try again."

Baekhyun sits up, scanning Jongdae as a smile slowly spreads across his face, eyes bright and hopeful. _This time,_ he promises, tangling his fingers with Jongdae's. _This time for sure. You can do this._

Jongdae wishes he were as positive as Baekhyun is being, but he's more determined than he's ever been any attempt before. With a few longing stares at the warm furs, Baekhyun gets up and shifts, bumping Jongdae's waist with his nose before flinging himself out into the snow. Jongdae turns and scrambles after him mid-shift, racing into the snow, snapping playfully at Baekhyun's heels.

They run, side by side, through the outer edge of the woods that make up the territory they've now claimed at their own. They're the only ones in this area, but running through the middle of the territory and their hunting grounds will only scare the prey into hiding before they've even had a chance to try to hunt.

When they make it to the river, Jongdae's blood is warm, and Baekhyun is still loping along gracefully beside him. They slow to a trot, turning together to head deeper into the woods towards the clearing Jongdae has sat staring at for the past week. On a whim, he nudges Baekhyun past it, heading for a opening in the trees only a short walk away. Baekhyun follows him, nipping at his tail whenever his footsteps get too loud.

He stops at the edge of a fallen tree limb, staring out across pristine snow. Baekhyun nudges him, and Jongdae nods, settling down to sit still and wait for however long it takes. He can do this, Baekhyun had told him so, and Jongdae wants to prove him right.

Time, however, makes an enemy of them both. The cold nips at Jongdae’s ears, and snowflakes fall on his nose, almost threatening to send his stinging eyes cross-eyed. He stays still, watching ahead of him as the wind blows in his face and pierces through the fur on his chest. He presses his ears back on his head to avoid the worst of the cold, and he regrets not ducking behind a boulder or something to hide from the worst of the cold. He hadn't wanted to block his vision at all when it's his best asset in this style of waiting.

Baekhyun is curled up on the ground beside him, tucked below the thick limb of a fallen tree. Only the very top of his fur moves with the wind. He's got his eyes focused on Jongdae, and Jongdae can sense his impatience in the stiffness of his muscles. He's not impatient with Jongdae, just with how long any prey is taking to show up. They're both hungry, and Jongdae is determined to make a kill today.

It's been almost a week of trying, of jumping from his hiding place either too soon or too late, and he's tired of missing.

The wind is blowing too hard for Jongdae to smell anything, and his nose feels like it might be frozen shut. Still, he surveys the clearing, ignoring the cold as best as he can, forcing himself not to shiver.

Baekhyun reaches out a paw, tapping at Jongdae's hind leg, and Jongdae bares his teeth, the only movement he'll allow himself. Wait, he thinks, hoping Baekhyun will understand him. Baekhyun just falls more fully into the snow, and Jongdae wants to snap at him to be careful, to be quiet. Then again, he trust Baekhyun to be quiet and not intentionally ruin his attempt to catch dinner.

His paws are starting to feel numb from the lack of motion more than the cold, and giving up and going for a run instead is starting to sound like a better and better idea with each moment that passes.

He's hungry, though. Baekhyun is too. He has to wait. He can do this.

The thought of providing for Baekhyun warms Jongdae inside, gives him a little bit of strength, a little bit of encouragement, and he slowly, imperceptibly, shifts forward, resolving to wait just a bit longer.

He breathes slow, deep, and even, and then he sees it. The same bobbing tail of a rabbit. He feels almost insulted; he'd lost to a rabbit on his first hunt with Baekhyun- is he going to lose this one too? He fights to keep any noise from escaping his throat, and he might be drooling a little bit. Baekhyun's ears perk up, but Jongdae can't afford to give him any attention when his prey is slowly hopping closer, nose twitching.

Jongdae waits for the rabbit to get just a few paces closer, holding his breath. He settles back on his haunches, muscles bunching and ready to jump. Baekhyun reaches out to paw at Jongdae again, but Jongdae flings himself up, sprinting across the snow-covered ground.

The rabbit spooks, but it only makes it one bound before Jongdae is crashing into it, jaws clamped firm over the back of its neck. He bites down hard, and the taste of fresh blood fills his mouth as he turns around with the rabbit dead between his teeth.

Baekhyun bounds towards him, kicking up snow as he goes, tongue hanging out of his mouth. Jongdae drops the rabbit at Baekhyun's front paws, tail wagging in his excitement. He expects Baekhyun to jump on him, to tug on his ears with his teeth and bowl him over, but instead Baekhyun stops in front of him, a respectful body length away from Jongdae's kill.

He dips his head, ears back. He's waiting on Jongdae, Jongdae realizes, and he leans down to take the first bit of the rabbit. He doesn't eat it all, just enough to sate his hunger, and steps back immediately, letting Baekhyun eat the rest. He watches Baekhyun eat with a sense of pride. He made the kill; he provided for them. He's might be deaf, but he's still a wolf.

Baekhyun has taught him that much.

He's too caught up in his pleased excitement to pay attention to Baekhyun when he swoops in, tackling Jongdae to the ground and licking all over his face. Jongdae growls lightly, tussling with Baekhyun in the clearing. The snow sinks deep into his fur, but Jongdae hardly even notices the chill now. He's got a lively omega nipping at his neck, and he's not going to lose a playfight.

He twists, throwing Baekhyun to the side, and he leaps after him, trying to get his jaws over his neck. Baekhyun scrambles out of the way, chasing Jongdae around the clearing, tongue still hanging out. Jongdae spins suddenly, and Baekhyun crashes into him. They roll together across the ground until Jongdae's got Baekhyun on his back, teeth just grazing over the skin of his neck.

Baekhyun tucks his tail and licks Jongdae's head, consenting to his defeat. Jongdae nips at his scruff anyway before he lets Baekhyun up, and together they walk back towards their den under yellow-tinged clouds. It's going to snow again, winter persistent around them.

Later, when they've got a tiny fire going in their den and are curled up together under the furs, Baekhyun flings his arms around Jongdae's shoulders, pressing his face against his neck. He murmurs something against Jongdae's skin, and Jongdae shifts so he can face Baekhyun better. The omega's cheeks are flushed pink, and Jongdae wants to know what it is he said.

Baekhyun simply shakes his head. _You're going to be such a good hunter,_ he tells Jongdae, the words he had pressed to Jongdae' skin kept secret for himself. _I can feel it._

Jongdae grins and pulls Baekhyun in close to him again.

"I could not do it without you." He feels Baekhyun hum against his chest, and the sensation tingles across his skin. He curls his fingers tighter in Baekhyun's hold. He takes a deep breath, and he hopes Baekhyun doesn't think anything of how fast his heart is beating. It's residual excitement from the hunt and Baekhyun's proximity, his easy affection, that sends Jongdae's heart racing. He taps on Baekhyun's shoulder, asking for his attention.

"I would be dead without you," Jongdae admits when Baekhyun is looking at him.

_You would,_ Baekhyun agrees. _I was not going to let that happen._

"Why?" Jongdae asks. Baekhyun shrugs.

_You needed help,_ Baekhyun answers. _Why wouldn't I help?_ Jongdae tilts his head to the side.

"I was a lone wolf," he says. "You had a pack. You left just to care for me. You left your brother. Your family."

Baekhyun untangles their fingers to set his hands on either side of Jongdae's jaw, and slowly, so slowly, leans in. Jongdae holds perfectly still, unsure. He keeps his hands to himself even when he wants to set them on Baekhyun's hips, to thumb over the fading scar there. He holds his breath as Baekhyun presses his lips to Jongdae's temple, and he doesn't dare blink when Baekhyun draws back, face only a hand span from Jongdae.

_My pack won't touch me,_ Baekhyun confesses. _Not since she died. I was as much desperate for someone to care for as you were for someone to care for you._

Jongdae frowns. "No one has cared for me in a long time," he says. Baekhyun cocks his head to the side.

_Since you were a pup?_ he asks. Jongdae shakes his head.

"I was thirteen sun cycles when I lost my hearing," Jongdae says. "It's been that long." Baekhyun stares at him, and Jongdae can practically see understanding as it dawns on the omega.

_That's why you can understand me so well._ His lips form the words slowly, comprehension lighting in his eyes. _Why you speak so well._ Jongdae nods slowly as the memories come rushing back. The scuffle with his siblings, the bear, the river, the pain.

_Fever?_ Baekhyun guesses. It's a good guess; many pups lose their hearing after a fever, and many do not regain it. Jongdae's brother had always been the sick one, not him. He shakes his head.

"An accident," he admits. "My siblings and I went out to play at the river further upstream than where you and I go for water." He closes his eyes, trying to fight back the image of his own blood smeared across the ground, the bear's fangs dripping with it. "There are cliffs there. Sharp edges of rock everywhere. We were just playing. Our mother told us not to go, but we didn't listen." He takes a breath, swallowing. He doesn't like talking about this, but he wants Baekhyun to know. Baekhyun is the only one who he wants to tell. "We accidentally came across a mother bear with her cubs. We didn't- my brother didn't-" Jongdae doesn't even realize he's clenching his hands into fists until he feels Baekhyun's fingers gentle against the backs of his hands.

He opens his eyes, and Baekhyun is staring at him, his fingers curving around Jongdae's wrists. _You don't have to tell me,_ he says. His touch is comforting. _If you don't want to talk about it._ Jongdae twists his hands in Baekhyun's grip, linking their fingers.

"I want to," he says. Baekhyun tightens his hold on Jongdae's hands. "The bear tried to attack my brother for getting too close to her cubs. I thought he was going to die, and I did not think. I just attacked the bear. I don't remember much after that. Just-" He swallows. "My sister howling. My brother crying. A lot of pain. The bear threw me against the rocks. I remember seeing blood and then seeing nothing. The pack came to save us, but I wasn't awake for that. I just remember waking up and not being able to hear."

Water lands on Jongdae's knee, and he stares down for a second, startled, before he realizes that Baekhyun is crying. He lifts Jongdae's hand, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth before he presses it to his cheek. His muscles are tight, his body tense, and his eyebrows are drawn in sharply. He's angry, Jongdae realizes.

_You were so brave,_ Baekhyun says. _A bear. Most wolves won't attack a bear on her own, and you were mostly a pup. And you were just protecting your brother. _He bites his lip, his grip on Jongdae's fingers bordering on painful. _Your pack abandoned you after that because you lost your hearing. That's-_ Jongdae doesn't catch the rest of what he says, Baekhyun's mouth moving too fast as he ducks his head and rants. He lets go of one of Baekhyun's hands, lifting his hand to Baekhyun's face to wipe away his frustrated tears and smooth the line between his eyebrows.__

__"It's in the past," Jongdae says. He tries to smile, but he's sure it's a little skewed, the sadness of the memories dragging it down. "I have you now." The strength of the sincerity in his words surprises even him. Baekhyun jerks up, Jongdae's hand settling on his jaw._ _

___You're a good wolf, Jongdae,_ Baekhyun says, leaning into Jongdae's touch. _You're a good wolf and a good alpha._ Jongdae lets that little declaration, that tiny bit of praise, spin in his mind until he believes it too, curled around Baekhyun while another winter storm rages outside._ _

____

^^^^^

The storm lasts for days. On the third night, Jongdae and Baekhyun were forced to shift to stave off just a little bit of the cold, scurrying back under the piles of furs in the den and sharing body heat. Even with the snow piled outside the entrance to the den, the wind still works its way into the den, and Jongdae curls himself over Baekhyun, his back to the entrance. His shoulders feel a little numb like this, but Baekhyun isn't shivering anymore. Jongdae takes pride in that- being able to protect Baekhyun just a little bit even from something as powerful a winter storm. Five days in and the storm is only finally starting to slow.

He finds it odd when he thinks back to when the omega found him and the only thing he could call him in his head was 'omega.' Baekhyun is so much more than that. Baekhyun calls Jongdae a good alpha, but Jongdae is only a good alpha because Baekhyun is an excellent omega. He's protective: he doesn't act like he is someone's responsibility. And that makes him a good caretaker- Jongdae's well healed leg can attest to that. He also seems to genuinely want Jongdae to reach his full potential and to be able to back him up when he needs it.

Baekhyun is the perfect half to a mated duo, Jongdae thinks. The thought hasn't even finished forming fully before another, not as unwelcome as it probably should be, takes root in Jongdae's mind and heart.

Perhaps Jongdae could become the other half to Baekhyun's omega. Perhaps Jongdae could be his alpha.

But Baekhyun has had a mate before, and he might never want one again. Even still, Jongdae can't see himself without Baekhyun. He would be content to be at Baekhyun's side forever mated or not, and that is truly telling of his affections for the omega.

Jongdae shakes his head quickly, getting up and crawling away from Baekhyun. Little beams of sunlight are pouring in, and a little excitement curls tight in Jongdae's chest. Is the storm over? He creeps forward to poke his head outside of the den.

It's bright and clear finally, the snow settled over the land in pristine white. The wind is calmer now, carrying just the top layer of snow across the unbroken fields of it, the snowflakes leaping around with the current.

He ducks back into the den, hurrying over to Baekhyun's sleeping form and licking his ears and face to wake him. Baekhyun blinks his eyes open slowly, stretching his back and sitting up slowly. He noses at Jongdae's neck and shoulders, reaching up with a paw to bat at Jongdae's chest.

Jongdae jerks his head impatiently towards the mouth of the den, and Baekhyun stumbles to his paws, following Jongdae outside on legs still unsteady from sleep. The moment they get outside and see the sunlight, the moment their paws sink into deep snow, Baekhyun brightens, his energy sudden wild and almost carefree. He tumbles headfirst into Jongdae, sending them both crashing down into the snow.

Jongdae barks, and Baekhyun nips at his neck. Baekhyun's eyes are bright, and Jongdae is just as glad as he must be to be out of the den and free to breathe fresh air. The wind lifts Baekhyun's fur, the snowflakes spinning around him, and Jongdae can't resist pressing right up beside him before stepping in front of him, leading the way into the woods.

It feels so good to stretch his legs, to be able to walk more than a few feet in either direction. He lets his tongue hang out of his mouth for a moment, catching snowflakes. Baekhyun nips his tail from behind, and Jongdae snorts at him.

Jongdae leads them at a gentle pace, simply enjoying being outside, and Baekhyun lets him for awhile until he gets impatient and jumps on Jongdae's back, dragging him down into a snow bank. Jongdae barks at him again, tussling in the snow until Baekhyun manages to escape Jongdae's hold, taking off sprinting through the woods.

Jongdae careens after him, kicking up snow as he runs. It's been a few days since they've gotten to play like this, but Jongdae feels breathless with happiness before he feels breathless with the exertion. He chases after Baekhyun, catching up and snapping at his tail and hind legs before letting Baekhyun run off ahead again.

He's just catching up to Baekhyun, crouching low as he runs, preparing to leap on Baekhyun's back, when he catches it. Just a hint of a familiar scent, and Jongdae halts in his tracks. Baekhyun freezes just ahead of him, spinning to face Jongdae. Jongdae signals him, and Baekhyun slips into line behind Jongdae. Though there's only two of them, the stance makes Jongdae feel a bit safer, a bit like being in a hunting party with someone he trusts, and that makes stepping into view of the same moose who had snapped Jongdae' leg a lot easier.

It feels like fate when Jongdae lays eyes on the moose. It's been a few months since he last saw the creature; the moose is a little bit older now, and Jongdae is a lot stronger now. Baekhyun steps up beside Jongdae, casting a questioning gaze at the moose. Jongdae bares his teeth and sinks one paw a little further into the snow to say he will wait here. Baekhyun ducks back immediately, slinking around the clearing. He's nothing but a flash of gray, a pale moving shadow as he makes his way to stand in position of the other side of the moose. He stares at Jongdae, waiting for his signal.

Baekhyun trust Jongdae to make the call. Baekhyun knows his history, but Baekhyun is going to support him in anyway he can. Two strong wolves against this old moose is risky, but it's not an impossible feat by any means. Jongdae closes his eyes and breathes in the complete nothingness of no sight and no sound.

His heart speeds in his chest.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum.

Jongdae explodes forward, a snarl ripping from his throat as he tears across the clearing. The moose startles, trying to turn to run, but Jongdae is already there, launching himself into the air to sink his claws into the beast's shoulder. A flash catches the corner of Jongdae's eye, and Baekhyun is there, his teeth at the moose's throat. He scampers out of the way with bloody teeth when the moose rears back, and Jongdae circles around the beast, snapping hard on an ankles before darting out of the way.

The moose turns, but Baekhyun takes the space Jongdae had just left, his claws in the moose's rear, dragging it down. Jongdae snarls and bounds forward again, jaws open and claws out. He sinks his teeth into the back of the moose's neck and digs his claws into the moose's throat as best as he can from this angle. The moose kicks and struggles, and blood fills Jongdae's mouth as he closes his jaws tight.

There's a moment of pause, and then his jaws snap shut over the moose's spine, and the beast's body freezes before collapsing to the ground.

Jongdae jumps out of the way of the crash, snow flying up around him while he pants hard, muzzle covered in the moose's blood. The moose is dead now, a dinner too large for him and Baekhyun alone, but at least they can eat well.

At least Jongdae has gotten his revenge on the moose; at least Jongdae was able to hunt as a sort of make-shift pack with Baekhyun.

He snaps out of his thoughts to see Baekhyun staring at the moose licking his lips. His tail is tucked and his ears are back, waiting for Jongdae to take the first bite. The animal is huge; they don't have to take turns eating to stay out of each other's way. But Baekhyun waiting for Jongdae to eat first signifies that this is Jongdae's kill, that Jongdae is an alpha, that Baekhyun is proud of Jongdae.

Baekhyun sits down on his haunches pointedly, and Jongdae moves to stand over the moose. He leans over the moose and takes his first bit of his prize. The flavor, victory, spreads through him, revitalizing him, and he steps back almost immediately, inviting Baekhyun to eat too. They take their time eating their fill of the moose, growling at the occasional scavenger who comes by to poke at the moose with curiosity.

At one point, Baekhyun jolts up, looking around with his ears swiveling on his head. Jongdae freezes, glancing around too, but he doesn't see anything. Baekhyun shakes his head and resumes eating, and after a moment, Jongdae ducks his head to take another bite too. Nothing, not even Baekhyun's weird behavior, can bring down Jongdae's good moose. He had hunted with Baekhyun like a real pack member; he had brought down a moose.

He's becoming a real wolf- a good alpha.

When their stomachs are full, they turn and walk away from the moose's carcass, hurrying home amidst playful licks and tackles. Jongdae's elation keeps spinning in his chest, only growing in intensity as he and Baekhyun return to their den.

Jongdae! Baekhyun starts once they've shifted into human form. You did it! The omega crouches to try to start a fire to warm the den. He turns his face up towards Jongdae as he strikes two a sharp stone against a flat one. I so proud of-

Jongdae doesn't let him finish. He swoops in, gathering Baekhyun up in his arms and pressing him back to kiss him hard on the lips, breathing in the scent and the taste of him. Baekhyun's skin is soft under his hands, but his mouth is even more so, pliant and warm. Jongdae kisses Baekhyun out of a touch of admiration, a touch of gratitude, but a lot of affection, a lot of what he might dare to call love for the omega.

Omega. Mated. The words slam into Jongdae, and he breaks away from Baekhyun immediately, stepping back and wiping at his mouth. Baekhyun stares at him with bright eyes that Jongdae can't quite read.

"I'm sorry," Jongdae starts. "I- your pack- your mate. I- I'm sorry. You were just so- to me. Helpful. And I- except-" He gestures to Baekhyun's hip. "Your mate would-"

Baekhyun steps in close, and this time it's Jongdae who is pressed back. Baekhyun's hands are warm on Jongdae's chest, his kisses gentle and eager, and Jongdae sinks into his touch easily, relaxed by Baekhyun's presence, encouraged by his touch.

_My former mate is dead,_ Baekhyun mouths. _It's been years, and she wasn't- I wasn't-_ He slides his hands up to cup Jongdae's face. _This is okay._

"Truly?" Jongdae asks just to make sure. He's never been shown interest by an omega before, but he knows what it looks like. He's seen his former pack members fall in love. He watched his sister and brother meet their mates, and he remembers the careful steps they took to ensure their mates' happiness.

Jongdae would do anything to ensure Baekhyun's happiness.

Baekhyun takes Jongdae's hand and lifts it to his own chest, pressing his fingers to the skin right over his heart. Jongdae counts his heart beats, accelerated much like his own. Baekhyun slides his hand up to his throat next.

_Truly,_ he says, and the vibration is a small pleasure against Jongdae's fingers. He can't hear the truth in Baekhyun's voice, but he can feel it. That's enough to encourage Jongdae to lean forward again and kiss Baekhyun until he's breathless and too happy to kiss him properly. Kisses with gentle bites on lower lips and tongues flicking out to taste fade to smiles pressed together, fingers linked and hair mussed from wandering hands.

Even as the night comes in and the temperature drops, Jongdae is too wrapped up in Baekhyun to notice the extra layer of cold. He folds his arms around Baekhyun and holds him close to his chest, kissing the back of his shoulder before burying his face in Baekhyun's neck and letting the gentle buzz of Baekhyun's breathing lure him into sleep.

He has never wanted something as much as he wants Baekhyun, and with the omega is curled in his arms right now, Jongdae feels invincible. His eyes drift close, but still his smile remains bright on his face.

^^^^^

No, he says. _No, Jongdae. I would never leave you._

Still, Jongdae can't understand why Baekhyun is trying to constantly keep Jongdae away from him, and it's not until the last winter freeze forces Baekhyun to return to Jongdae's arms to sleep to keep away the cold that Jongdae realizes the reason for Baekhyun's need to maintain his space.

It's faint on his skin, headier around his neck and wrists, but it's unmistakable, especially this close with Jongdae pressing Baekhyun back against his chest, trying to keep the omega as warm as he can. He smells wonderful, sweet, like honey, as his body begins to prepare to go into heat.

Ever since he was thirteen sun cycles and old enough to understand what happens to his brother when spring comes, Jongdae has been familiar with the scent of the heat, been familiar with the way omegas put distance between them and their mates. He just hadn't realized how hard it is on the alphas and betas to be suddenly be forced to be distant from their mates.

Baekhyun and Jongdae aren't mates, but Jongdae aches with how much he misses simply holding Baekhyun. He realizes, with a sinking feeling, that he might not have the chance to hold Baekhyun as they sleep until after Baekhyun's heat has passed. Baekhyun has not asked Jongdae to help him through his heat, and Jongdae isn't going to ask Baekhyun if he can. Jongdae respects Baekhyun too much for that.

Jongdae loves Baekhyun too much for that.

So Jongdae continues to pine after Baekhyun pressed warm beside him, Baekhyun kissing him when they've relaxed together after a day of running and playing and hunting. He doesn't ask Baekhyun if he's okay, but he does keep an eye on him, trying to be sensitive to his mood.

The first part of spring roars in with a startlingly warm day that wakes most of the summertime prey from hibernation. Jongdae has a field day chasing the squirrels around, not really hungry enough to actually try to hunt anything, and not in the mood to accidentally seek out any deer that he and Baekhyun could later hunt together.

Jongdae snaps at the tail of the squirrel he was chasing before turning around to head back to the den. He woke up alone this morning, and the lack of heat lingering on Baekhyun's furs confirmed that he had left hours before Jongdae had even awoken. He hasn't seen Baekhyun yet today, hasn't seen him in a few days, and he misses him just enough to give in and look for him.

Like Jongdae had expected, Baekhyun isn't in the den or the camp, and Jongdae trots out of camp in the opposite direction, heading for the river. With the ground still cold and wet and slush still melting in the sun, Jongdae can't track Baekhyun's scent as well as he'd like to, but he can catch just enough to know to turn south downstream.

He finds Baekhyun at the lake in his territory that river feeds into. He keeps his steps as light as he can, watching Baekhyun as he shifts from wolf to human form to splash water on his face. Jongdae sits back on his haunches, watching Baekhyun's mouth move as he mumbles to himself. The brisk air and the chill water raise goosebumps on Baekhyun's skin, but his chest and neck are flushed with heat.

Jongdae sighs, about to get up and head back to camp, to leave Baekhyun to deal with himself in privacy, when Baekhyun stands and dives headfirst into the lake. Jongdae jolts up and runs forward, shifting as he runs.

"Baekhyun!" he shouts. Baekhyun twists in the water, and Jongdae can see his mouth form his name.

_Jongdae?_

"The water is freezing," Jongdae pants, standing at the edge of the lake. The water laps at his toes, and he shivers. "You're going to get sick." He holds out his hand. "Please-"

_Jongdae, I can't-_ Baekhyun starts. He's shivering too, shoulders shaking and teeth chattering. _I just need to calm down. I'm fine._

Jongdae shakes his head, holding out his hand a little further. "No, you'll get sick, Baekhyun. Please. Please get out of the water." Baekhyun bites his lip, stepping back deeper into the water.

_I'm in heat, Jongdae!_ Baekhyun exclaims. _And it hurts. And I can't be around you. It makes it worse._

That stings a little bit, but Jongdae backs up immediately. Of course that's why he hasn't seen Baekhyun for days- he's already in heat. That's why the den smells so strongly of that sweet scent.

"I'll leave right now," Jongdae promises. "I won't touch you. Just get out of the water." Baekhyun hesitates still, and his lips are starting to turn blue.

"I'm worried about you," Jongdae admits. He takes a breath and slips into the water, reaching out for Baekhyun. Baekhyun swallows hard, watching Jongdae who pauses with a hand still outstretched. "I promise I won't touch you unless you say it's okay."

Baekhyun is shaking, the cold and the stress of his heat conflicting, and his lips tremble as he reaches back for Jongdae. He nods all at once, and his body gives out. He collapses into Jongdae's arms, his hair dripping on Jongdae's shoulder, and Jongdae just holds him close, holding his breath as he pulls them both out of the water, collapsing on the ground together.

Baekhyun clings to him, pressing against him, and the heat of his skin is nearly scalding. Jongdae keeps his hands high on Baekhyun's back and his eyes on his face.

"I would have helped if you had told me," Jongdae says. Baekhyun flinches, and Jongdae backtracks. "I mean. Hunted for you. Gotten water for you. I would have left you alone in the den. Baekhyun I wouldn't touch you like that, I promise." Baekhyun trembles against him.

_You don't want to touch me?_ he asks, and Jongdae blinks. That's not what he was expecting to read on Baekhyun's mouth.

He carefully loosens his grip on Baekhyun, giving the omega plenty of room to run away if he wants to. "I want to touch you," Jongdae says. "But I won't."

_You won't?_

Jongdae shakes his head. "I can't. You haven't said I can. So I won't." He watches Baekhyun's face soften, his expression changing from frustration brought on by his heat to sadness to fondness. His hand twists in Jongdae's hair.

_I don't believe in simply helping someone through a heat,_ Baekhyun admits, his cheeks flushed and eyes cast towards the ground. _I want the only person to ever touch me like that to be my mate._

Jongdae's heart sinks. "But your mate is gone," he murmurs. "I see." He twists to look away, but Baekhyun grabs his chin and forces Jongdae to look at him, to watch his lips shape his next words.

_No, you're wrong,_ Baekhyun says. _My mate is right here, in front of me, if he wants me._

Jongdae freezes, watching Baekhyun's mouth just to make sure he isn't seeing things. Baekhyun's thumb brushes over Jongdae's lips.

_Do you understand what I'm saying?_ Baekhyun prompts. _Jongdae?_

Jongdae nods, tightening his arms back around Baekhyun, pulling the omega in closer to him. "But I'm deaf," he protests. "I can't be a good-" Baekhyun clamps his hand over Jongdae's mouth.

_You're the very best wolf I've ever known,_ Baekhyun says, and he pulls his hand away and kisses Jongdae before he can protest. Jongdae melts into it so easily; he's missed Baekhyun's touch, his kisses.

"Let's go back," Jongdae offers, breaking away. "Let's go home." Baekhyun clings tighter to Jongdae, nodding his head against Jongdae's chest. He mouths at Jongdae's pulse, humming just enough for Jongdae to feel the vibration of his lips. Jongdae's whole body buzzes with the feeling of it as he picks Baekhyun up, carrying him in his arms, holding him secure against his body, as he walks back to camp. The chill air nips at his damp skin, but Jongdae pays it little mind when Baekhyun is still holding on so tightly to him, trusting him to get him back to the safety and comfort of their den.

Jongdae sets Baekhyun down when they step into camp, and Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s hand, pulling him along with him towards their den and crawling inside. Jongdae watches as Baekhyun hurriedly throws his furs back into one large pile with Jongdae’s bedding, and he turns to look at Jongdae with bright, almost fevered eyes. In such close proximity in an enclosed space, Jongdae can’t ignore the scent of Baekhyun’s heat anymore. 

It’s heady and addictive. Although Jongdae has smelled the scent of heat on many omegas including his own brother, he’s never felt drawn in by it. The smell is always addicting, but this time, it’s welcoming too.

Jongdae doesn’t fight when Baekhyun pulls Jongdae down onto the furs, settling himself in Jongdae’s lap. 

_I want you to be my mate,_ Baekhyun says bluntly, dragging his hands up Jongdae’s stomach to his chest. Jongdae closes his fingers around Baekhyun’s wrists and lifts one hand to his mouth, kissing each of Baekhyun’s fingertips.

“Yes,” he mumbles against Baekhyun’s palm before dropping a kiss there too. He tilts his head up, baring his neck. Alphas do not bare their necks. Alphas do not submit to anyone, but Jongdae has lived a life of being forced to submit just to ensure his own survival. Baekhyun has never treated Jongdae like anything less than an alpha wolf, and Baekhyun has never proven himself less than Jongdae just because he’s an omega wolf. Baekhyun is more than Jongdae deserves, and he willingly shows Baekhyun his neck first.

“Claim me,” Jongdae requests. “You have my heart.” He doesn’t see any response from Baekhyun, but he feels the omega’s lip at the corner of Jongdae’s jaw, the kiss he leaves there and behind his ear feeling like gratefulness impressed upon his skin. Baekhyun’s teeth skim down the length of Jongdae’s neck and across his collarbone, and Jongdae expects it when Baekhyun’s teeth sink into his shoulder.

What he doesn’t expect is the brief flash of white-hot pain that is followed by an all-consuming burst of pleasure that has Jongdae pressing up into Baekhyun’s bite, holding the omega close as he licks the wounds from his teeth clean. Jongdae is panting when Baekhyun pulls away, arousal surging through him. Baekhyun meets Jongdae’s eyes, licking his lips with his head tilted to the side, baring his neck in turn.

Jongdae’s jaw aches with how much we wants to sink his teeth into Baekhyun’s skin, to claim him in return, but he doesn’t give in so mindlessly to that desire. Instead, he catches Baekhyun’s lips in a kiss that starts slow and ends with Baekhyun on his back, legs hooked over Jongdae’s back as he licks into Jongdae’s mouth. 

Jongdae is hesitant, careful but no less eager as he lets Baekhyun move his hands where he wants them, lets him tug on his hair and place his mouth where he wants it. Baekhyun arches up into Jongdae’s touch as he becomes bolder with where he presses his fingers and lips. He learns Baekhyun’s body, memorizes where Baekhyun likes to be touched best, and Baekhyun pulls him in closer in response.

They slide together, skin against skin, and shocks of pleasure light on Jongdae’s skin, made more intense by Baekhyun’s fingers trailing right behind, knuckles bumping over the ridges of Jongdae’s spine.

Jongdae dips his head, mouthing down Baekhyun’s chest and stomach, digging his hands into Baekhyun’s thighs to throw his legs over his shoulders.

Baekhyun, as Jongdae has always known, is beautiful- stunning in his happiness and glowing in his pleasure. Jongdae can’t hear the gasps that fall from Baekhyun’s open mouth, but he can feel his legs trembling, see his chest heaving, feel his fingers twisting his his hair as he works Baekhyun open with with his tongue and fingers. He ruts down against the furs, aching with his own need as he draws Baekhyun to the edge and watches him crash, head thrown back and toes curling.

Jongdae sits back, licking slick from his lips and rubbing soothing circles into Baekhyun’s hips with his thumbs. The omega lies still for a moment, chest and face flushed, simply breathing, and Jongdae is so caught up in just watching him that he almost forgets how much he wants to press into Baekhyun, to take him apart again. He doesn’t expect it when Baekhyun surges up, wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s neck and sealing their lips together again. He tugs on Jongdae’s bottom lip with his teeth and sucks on his tongue, startling a moan from Jongdae. 

Baekhyun pulls back, looking positively pleased, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he smiles. He twists then, pressing Jongdae down onto the furs, settling down astride his hips. He rocks down, and Jongdae’s vision blinks out for a second with the sudden onslaught on pleasure. Baekhyun settles a hand on Jongdae’s jaw, and Jongdae struggles to focus on his lips when his need for Baekhyun is racing through him so strongly.

_Watch me,_ Baekhyun encourages, and then he lifts up, reaching down to guide Jongdae’s inside him, and slowly lowers himself. Jongdae doesn’t know how he could possibly look away as Baekhyun begins to move, sweat shining on his skin as he picks up his pace, chasing his own release. Jongdae props himself up, and Baekhyun pulls him up closer, pressing Jongdae’s hand to his neck. The vibration of his ragged breathing, the moans slipping from his mouth, sends sparks down Jongdae’s arm that then resonate through his whole body.

He twists his hand around to the back of Baekhyun’s neck, drawing him in and kissing him hard, rocking his hips up to meet Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun moans into Jongdae’s mouth, and Jongdae hears it with his whole body.

So worked up, so desperate for each other, it’s not long before Baekhyun comes with Jongdae sealed inside him. Jongdae ruts up a few more times before he too reaches his peak, falling back and pulling Baekhyun down to collapse on his chest, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun traces out the lines of Jongdae’s face with gentle fingers, making sure Jongdae is looking at him before he mouths, _Claim me?_ Jongdae dips his head, kissing over Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder before he sinks his teeth into the curve of Baekhyun’s neck.

Baekhyun looks at him with bright eyes, rolling his hips ever so slightly with his heat still simmering on his skin. _Thank you,_ he says with his mouth. ‘I love you,’ he says with his touch. Jongdae flips them over and presses those same words into Baekhyun’s mouth as he works his hips in small circles to draw Baekhyun over the edge again.

^^^^^

Being with Baekhyun, _mated_ to Baekhyun, is like having a pack again, having a family. They’re a small pack, just the two of them, and they don’t operate like a pack, but they feel more like a pack than anything Jongdae’s has known before. He remembers being a pup, being the youngest, watching the older wolves and aspiring to be powerful like them. The accident that had stolen his hearing had stolen that future from him within his old pack, but with Baekhyun, that past doesn’t matter anymore.

With Baekhyun, Jongdae is powerful. With Baekhyun, Jongdae is in love.

Baekhyun’s heat ends slowly, the days passing with him curled up in pain or blissed out in Jongdae’ arms. Jongdae takes care of him as best he can, bringing him water and food and letting Baekhyun lean on him when Baekhyun wants to get out of the den and stretch his legs. They never make it far before Baekhyun is begging to go back, nose insistent against Jongdae’s flank and teeth sharp in his ear. Baekhyun is trying to keep a level head through his heat, Jongdae can tell, but despite his attempts, the cycle still gets the better of him. Jongdae doesn’t mind: he’s happy to be wanted, to have someone to care for, to be the mate of an amazing wolf like Baekhyun.

Some omegas’ heats end abruptly, cutting out when their body becomes too tired to keep the intense need that overwhelms them. Baekhyun is not like that at all. His heat fades gradually, seemingly gone sometimes and then roaring back with a vengeance that Baekhyun needs Jongdae to sate. Even after days of his body tormenting him, Jongdae still thinks Baekhyun is the most beautiful wolf he’s ever seen.

Jongdae brushes his fingers through Baekhyun’s sweaty bangs, smiling to himself as he watches the omega sleep. It had been nearly impossible to get Baekhyun to sleep last night, his skin too warm and arousal too insistent to ignore. Jongdae had held him closely, doing whatever Baekhyun asked of him to break his heat. This morning the scent of Baekhyun’s heat still lingers, but it is not nearly as strong as it was only a day ago.

Jongdae dips his head and kisses the mark on Baekhyun’s neck and then his chin and his nose. He’s tempted to let himself doze off again with Baekhyun’s warmth lulling him back to sleep, but Jongdae wants to be awake just to make sure that nothing happens to change the state of relaxation Baekhyun seems to have finally reached after a few nights of fitful sleep.

Baekhyun’s eyelids flutter, and Jongdae freezes in his act of playing with Baekhyun’s hair. 

_It’s over,_ Baekhyun’s lips form, his eyes opening and focusing bright but not fevered on Jongdae’s face. The corner of his mouth tilts up then, pulling his lips into a wicked smirk. _But I still want you,_ he adds, pressing Jongdae back before starting his mouth down Jongdae’s body. Jongdae doesn’t need to look to find Baekhyun’s hand, their fingers linking easily and naturally. Jongdae watches Baekhyun with reverent eyes as he crawls back up over Jongdae, pressing the back of Jongdae’s hand to his chest. When his mouth falls open in a moan, the vibration rips through Jongdae’s body, setting his spine tingling with pleasure that the warm breeze seeping into their den from outside only accentuates.

Spring has come. They’ve made it through the winter.

^^^^^

The river is still too cold to bathe in, but the lake is starting to warm. Jongdae and Baekhyun walk there slowly, shoulders brushing as they pant from the long run they’d taken around the territory after catching something to eat. Post-heat Baekhyun is ravenous, Jongdae discovers. He finds it almost endearing, preferring to let Baekhyun have the first bite when he can convince him to.

Together, they slip into the water in wolf form, letting the cool of the water calm their over-heated skin and clean the dirt from their fur. Baekhyun shifts to human form first, water droplets racing down his back and chest, glinting in the sunlight as he throws his head back, shoving dark strands out of his face. Jongdae laps up a few mouthfuls of water before he follows Baekhyun in shifting to human form.

The water feels much colder this way, but it feels nice to let the sweat and dirt of the past week be washed away from his skin. He reaches for Baekhyun, rubbing the dirt from his shoulders, being careful to avoid aggravating his still healing claim mark. Baekhyun’s head falls back, settling on Jongdae’s shoulder, and Jongdae simply wraps his arms around his mate, breathing in time with him as they stand waist deep in the water. 

Baekhyun shifts, kissing the corner of Jongdae’s jaw, and then he drops his body weight, tugging Jongdae under the surface of the lake with him. They both come up laughing, Jongdae sputtering as well, and Baekhyun kisses him again, scratching his fingers through Jongdae’s hair to work out the tangles.

_My pack told me they would come back for me in the summer months,_ Baekhyun confesses after he and Jongdae have pulled themselves out of the water onto a pair of flat rocks stretching out into the lake. The surface of the stone is warmed by the sun, and they simply let the sunlight dry their skin, pinkies linked as they wait. Baekhyun is radiant as he adds, _It will be summer soon._

Sadness and excitement both flit through Jongdae, causing his chest to ache from the sudden conflicting onslaught. “Are you going to return to them?” he asks.

Baekhyun leans in close, squeezing Jongdae’s pinkie finger in his own. _I already told you I won’t leave you. Ever,_ he assures. He brushes his fingers down Jongdae’s neck and traces out the marks his teeth left on Jongdae’s shoulder.

“You had a large family,” Jongdae continues. “What about your brother?”

Baekhyun smacks his bitten shoulder, and Jongdae yelps at the sting of it. _Why don’t you believe me?_ he asks. _I’m staying with you._ He grabs Jongdae’s hand and kisses his knuckles before yanking on Jongdae’s arm to pull him in close. _I’m staying with you whether or not that means it’s just us two or it means that we join my old pack. Together. Us. Jongdae. You and me._

Baekhyun’s promise is sweet, and as much as Jongdae believes him, believes Baekhyun needs him just as much as he needs the omega, he isn’t sure about Baekhyun’s pack. Thinking of himself and Baekhyun forming a sort of untraditional pack is much easier than thinking about them joining a fully formed, fully functioning pack. Jongdae has been a part of that sort of pack before; he was almost killed.

Baekhyun tightens his grip on Jongdae’s hand, pressing it to his chest. _Jongdae?_ he mouths. _What’s wrong?_

Jongdae’s concern spills only too easily from his lips, the not-so-distant trauma of Cheol’s decision weighing on him. “Will your pack’s alpha accept me?” Jongdae asks, biting his lip. Baekhyun stares at him, eyes flicking over Jongdae’s face and his touch becoming more soothing, his fingers gentle on Jongdae’s skin as he breaks into a laugh that Jongdae cocks his head at.

“What?” he prods.

Baekhyun shakes his head, laughing still. _I’m so dumb,_ he says. Jongdae frowns.

“You aren’t,” he says.

_I am,_ Baekhyun insists. _All this time I have been thinking you heard Junmyeon’s words before the pack left._ He presses his fist to his own forehead, and his sigh ghosts over Jongdae’s collarbone. _I didn’t even realize you couldn’t hear when I found you. And somehow I keep thinking-_ He cuts himself off, shaking his head again before he fixes Jongdae with a serious look softened by his happiness.

_Junmyeon- he is the alpha of my old pack. He promised to come back for me in summer and bring me home with him if I am still here,_ Baekhyun explains. _You are the reason I’m alive still, Jongdae. And he will reward that. He is a good alpha._ Baekhyun grins. _And you are my alpha, my mate. He cannot separate us._ Relief tumbles into Jongdae, loosening the knots in his chest and allowing him to breathe easier. Jongdae kisses Baekhyun then, settling his hands on sun-warmed skin and breathing in the scent of the warming weather where it mixes with his mate’s own sweet smell.

^^^^^

As the weather continues to change and warm, Baekhyun too begins to change. It happens so gradually that Jongdae almost doesn’t notice, but then the change is too grand to not notice. Baekhyun softens, his body not quite as firm as it had been only a couple weeks ago. He’s no less strong, but his appetite is suddenly twice as large as it had been. Jongdae suddenly finds himself hunting more often. Baekhyun’s scent is less sweet, a little softer, a little more like milk.

Most telling of all is the way Baekhyun runs up to Jongdae one day, throwing himself into Jongdae’s arms and kissing him hard, pressing himself inch for inch against Jongdae and digging his fingers into Jongdae’s back to ground himself as he pants, his smile brighter than Jongdae has ever seen it.

_Pups,_ he mouths, taking Jongdae’s hands and pressing them to his stomach. _We’re having pups._ Jongdae stares at him, mouth open in shock, and it takes him a moment before he can make sure he’s understood correctly.

“Pups?” he repeats.

_Yes,_ Baekhyun assures him. _Yes, pups. Our pups._ Jongdae shakes, torn between wanting to cry and laugh as happiness and nervousness send him crashing to his knees, forehead pressed to the top of Baekhyun’s thigh.

“I’m overwhelmed,” he tells Baekhyun’s knee, and he can feels Baekhyun’s equally nervous laughter in the way his body trembles as he runs his fingers through Jongdae’s hair. Jongdae kisses the inside of Baekhyun’s knee, returning to leaning his head against Baekhyun’s thigh as tears slip down his cheeks.

He’s so happy; he never thought he would ever have the chance to have pups of his own, and Baekhyun is the only wolf with whom he would want to share the responsibility of raising another few wolves.

“Thank you,” Jongdae says, and Baekhyun sinks to his knees, wrapping his arms around Jongdae and holding him close. Jongdae presses a hand to Baekhyun’s stomach and refuses to let go.

^^^^^

Jongdae loves summer; he’s always loved summer. Summer means more time he can spend at the lakes and at the river, ignoring his lack of position in his pack. This summer is the first time Jongdae hasn’t had a pack, but it is the first summer he’s had a mate.

As the heat of summer takes over the days, so does Baekhyun’s happiness. His smile is infectious, and Jongdae catches himself more often than not wagging his tail or grinning openly at Baekhyun. Even though he can’t spend as much time lounging around, Jongdae can’t bring himself to be upset that he has to start hunting entirely by himself or that he has to go running around the territory, checking their borders by himself, when he knows that Baekhyun, grinning with a hand curved protectively around his swelling stomach, will be there to greet him when he returns.

Baekhyun, stomach swollen with his pups, is quickly becoming Jongdae’s favorite image. He falls in love with Baekhyun all over again every time he sees him, falls in love with the feeling of holding him close, his arm draped around Baekhyun and their unborn pups. 

There are days when Baekhyun lies curled up in wolf form as pain wracks his body as it readjusts to prepare for giving birth, and Jongdae sits at his side, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s fur to calm him. Then there are days when Baekhyun rolls over in the middle of a nap and grabs Jongdae’s hand, pressing it to his stomach.

_They’re kicking,_ he tells Jongdae, smiling even as he winces. Jongdae stares in wonder, at the slight pressure against his palm before leaning over Baekhyun to kiss him. It’s something Jongdae never tires of- kissing Baekhyun. 

_My brother is going to kill you,_ Baekhyun says when Jongdae draws back, leaving a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. Jongdae hums, rubbing circles over Baekhyun’s tummy.

“What for?” Jongdae asks. Baekhyun points at the mark on his neck and then pats the back of Jongdae’s hand where it’s settled over his stomach. 

_These,_ Baekhyun answers. Jongdae immediately pulls away, starting to apologize, but Baekhyun smacks his thigh. _He’s protective of me. After my previous mate’s death, he was the one to make sure I wasn’t left behind as a widowed omega._

“He can’t kill me,” Jongdae says. “I have all of you to take care of.” He pokes Baekhyun’s belly button. 

_I wouldn’t let him,_ Baekhyun assures. _I need you too much._ It’s with Baekhyun’s constant reassurances that Jongdae’s insecurity over Baekhyun missing his pack fades away. Baekhyun reaches up to push Jongdae’s bangs out of his face. _Go swim if you want. I’ll be alright here for a bit._ Jongdae grins at him, squeezes Baekhyun’s hand, and darts out of the den.

Baekhyun misses playing with Jongdae, but Jongdae is loath to hit him too hard, to accidentally hurt him. It makes them both antsy, and even though Baekhyun is so proud to be carrying Jongdae’s pups, Jongdae knows he misses their runs and misses hunting. He promises himself not to stay out too long; he doesn't want to be away from Baekhyun once it starts to get dark anyway.

Jongdae runs along the riverbank, panting, paws sinking into the silt. He follows the edge of the river until it branches off towards the lake he and Baekhyun love to relax in. Now that the water is warmer, Jongdae can swim comfortably in his human form, scrubbing dirt from his hair and standing still to try to catch fish with his bare hands.

Jongdae dives down, staring up at the sinking sunlight as it reflects through the water. The light distorts suddenly, and Jongdae kicks hard, pushing himself up to the surface. He breaks through to the warm evening air, gasping in a breath just as hands fall on his shoulders. Jongdae snarls, spinning and grabbing the stranger around the neck. He hooks his foot behind the other's ankle and shoves him back.

Jongdae only catches a flash of the stranger's face before he's forcefully submerged in the lake, but it's enough for Jongdae to catch the surprise, the panic in his eyes, the way he's trying to tilt his head back further to show submission. The scent of the stranger is faint, masked by the water, but Jongdae just barely manages to catch it.

Wolf, beta, very similar to how Baekhyun smelled when he first left his pack to care for Jongdae. Jongdae releases the wolf immediately, stepping back with his hands raised. He looks up, and around the edge of the lake he sees the gray coats that run rampant in Baekhyun's family. He doesn't recognize these wolves specifically - he was too delirious with pain to see them properly - but he does recognize the wolf standing proud of the flat rock that juts out into the lake.

As if noticing that Jongdae has recognized him, the wolf shifts into his human form.

_Chanyeol,_ he says immediately. _I told you not to scare him._ Jongdae jerks around to look at the wolf who had 'attacked' him. He'd really just been trying to get his attention, judging by the sheepish look on his face as he stands up.

'My brother will kill you,' Jongdae remembers Baekhyun saying only moments before he left for the lake. Chanyeol, Baekhyun's brother, looks like he could kill Jongdae if he really tried. He's far taller than Baekhyun, but the respectful demeanor towards his alpha, the happiness that seems to radiate off of him even as he looks at Jongdae is very familiar.

"You're the alpha of Baekhyun's pack," Jongdae says, acknowledging Junmyeon first. He chooses his words carefully, unable to call Junmyeon 'Baekhyun's alpha' when that is Jongdae's role. He turns to Chanyeol next. "Baekhyun's brother."

Chanyeol grins, and then his eyes fall to the perfect imprint of Baekhyun's teeth on Jongdae's shoulder. _You mated with him,_ Chanyeol accuses, bristling. He jerks then, turning to look at Junmyeon, and it takes Jongdae a second before he realizes Junmyeon is calling for their attention.

The alpha looks at him strangely. _What's your name?_ he asks. _You're a lone wolf. You should know to respond to an alpha's call._

Jongdae dips his head only slightly. He's not truly a lone wolf; he has Baekhyun. "I can't hear," he explains. Junmyeon narrows his eyes.

_And you've managed to survive?_

Jongdae forces himself to swallow a growl. He was looked down enough in his old pack. He's not going to take it from a fellow alpha whose pack he doesn't belong to. "I can hunt. I can patrol. I can protect my mate." He gestures to his shoulder, shifting so the light lands fully on the scars that mark him as Baekhyun's.

_Baekhyun is alive,_ Junmyeon says, and the lines of his body relax immediately. He waves Jongdae out of the water. _Show me,_ he orders. Jongdae nods in agreement, shifting to his wolf form as he bounds out of the water. He keeps moving even when his paws hit dry ground, leading Junmyeon's pack towards the riverbank and upstream towards his and Baekhyun's camp. They've all been through here before, but Jongdae still has to force his fur to lay flat as he leads foreign wolves into his camp. He barks once to signal they've arrived and barks again to call for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun scrambles out of the den in wolf form almost immediately, and he freezes, standing awkwardly with his ears back as he sees his pack standing behind Jongdae. His stare goes from Junmyeon to his brother before finally settling on Jongdae, and Jongdae bounds up to him, greeting Baekhyun’s tucked ears and tail with licks and a soft nip at his neck where the fur parts to show the claim scars on Baekhyun’s skin. Jongdae nudges Baekhyun forward, encouraging him to greet his pack where they stand.

Chanyeol is very obviously focused on Baekhyun’s stomach, and a female beta walks up beside Junmyeon, nudging him with her tail wagging. She too is focused on Baekhyun’s stomach, and Baekhyun shrinks back to press himself against Jongdae’s side. His pregnancy isn’t as pronounced in this form, but it’s impossible to miss. Jongdae simply licks his ear, walking forward, urging Baekhyun to move forward with him. 

Junmyeon shifts first, and Jongdae follows his lead, holding his arm out for Baekhyun the second he’s upright. Baekhyun slips his hands into Jongdae’s once he’s shifted, leaning against Jongdae for support and comfort. On dry land, standing at Baekhyun’s side, Jongdae can see how much taller than him Chanyeol really is, but when the beta drops to his knees in front of his brother and presses his hands to Baekhyun’s stomach, mouth shaping the words, _Are you happy?_ , Jongdae can see how much he really is just a soft-hearted wolf. 

Baekhyun nods, squeezing Jongdae’s hand, before he bursts into tears even as his smile threatens to split his face. Jongdae doesn’t catch what he tells Chanyeol as he falls into his brother’s arms to hug him tightly, but he does see Chanyeol say, _I missed you too._

Jongdae turns his attention to Junmyeon, watches the female beta at his side shift into a very pretty woman. She curls a hand into the crook of Junmyeon's elbow, signifying herself as his mate.

_It's been a while since I've seen him look so happy,_ she says to Junmyeon, and Jongdae watches Junmyeon's nod with a sense of pride rising in his chest. Baekhyun is happy enough for his pack to see it, and Jongdae is to blame. He'll happily take the blame for that any day.

_Baekhyun,_ Junmyeon calls out, and Baekhyun gets up to his feet, head bowed as he steps in close against Jongdae's side again. Chanyeol stands awkwardly between the two alphas and their mates.

_Yes?_ Baekhyun responds, and his he holds tight to Jongdae, reassuring him that he's not going anywhere without him. Jongdae settles a hand over Baekhyun's stomach to tell him he knows.

_This wolf-_

Out of the corner of his eye, Jongdae sees Baekhyun's mouth move, and Junmyeon cuts off before he swallows and starts again.

_Jongdae,_ he begins, his attention turned to the both of them instead of just Baekhyun. _Baekhyun. I'm glad to see you two alive._ He eyes Baekhyun's stomach, and the female beta at his side smacks him.

_Juhyeon!_ Junmyeon snaps, the corners of his mouth turned down but his eyes fond. She smiles and gestures at Jongdae and Baekhyun, and Jongdae is too distracted by Baekhyun's sudden excitement to catch what she says.

_Say it again, Junmyeon, please,_ he reads on Baekhyun's mouth, and Jongdae turns at Baekhyun's urging to watch Junmyeon speak.

_Jongdae,_ he says. _My mate thinks that because you have protected Baekhyun, survived the winter with him, let him care for you, and because, most importantly, you have bonded with each other, that you should be offered a position as an alpha in my pack._

Jongdae's heart skips a beat.

"Are you actually offering?" he asks, uncertain. Baekhyun is grinning beside him, turning to bury his face in Jongdae's shoulder. He teeth scrape ever so lightly over the mark, and a rush of pleasure and a rush of a sudden feeling of relief at being home floods Jongdae.

Junmyeon nods, and this time it is he who dips his head, showing himself to be at the mercy of Jongdae's decision.

And it is an easy decision to make.

"My mate has missed his pack," Jongdae answers. "And I have missed having a pack. And he wants to be with you all, and I cannot be without him."

_So you will join us?_ Junmyeon prompts. _I assure you you will be held in good standing here once you prove your worth. But if Baekhyun has chosen you, then I do not question your abilities as a wolf._

Jongdae tries to keep a straight face, to remain serious to the topic, but his smile breaks through anyway. "Yes," he agrees. "I will join your pack with my mate and our pups." A hand slides along his jaw, and Jongdae turns on demand at Baekhyun's touch. He's pulled into a kiss, Baekhyun's mouth hot and his tongue grateful and he presses himself up against Jongdae.

_Thank you,_ he says when he draws away for a moment before kissing Jongdae again. Jongdae lets him, doesn't bother to tell him it's not appropriate when his whole pack is watching. A quick peek out of his left eye reveals the rest of the pack is spreading out, digging into old sleeping dens to make a temporary home on Junmyeon's orders. Junmyeon is walking around with the pack members, encouraging the young wolves to help the elderly and holding back annoyed expressions when pups run between his legs, scampering away from their parents.

Junmyeon's mate snatches one of the pups up into her arms, rubbing the dirt from his face and bringing his chubby fingers to her lips to kiss them. The pup squeals and throws his arms around her neck. Juhyeon smiles hugely at Junmyeon, and he meets her with a similar fond look, pulling her and the pup in her arms closer to him.

Baekhyun taps Jongdae's shoulder. _Sehun,_ he explains. _Their son._ He points towards another pup with her hair streaming out behind her and she screams, running from Chanyeol in wolf form. Baekhyun laughs, twisting in close to Jongdae to avoid getting bowled over at the two of them run past.

_And that's my brother's daughter,_ Baekhyun adds. _Just one of them. Seulgi. His mate is over there._ He points again towards a tall omega surrounded by three other pups. All of them carry traits of the omega, tan skin and full lips.

There is such fondness on Baekhyun's face, a component of the state of complete calm that resonates around him. He's almost glowing, and Jongdae is so glad to see him returned home.

"You really missed this," Jongdae says.

_Yes,_ Baekhyun says. _But I don't regret leaving to care for you._ Jongdae wraps his arms around Baekhyun, settling his hands on his stomach. One of the pups delivers a kick, making Baekhyun wince, his nails digging just slightly into the backs of Jongdae's hands, and Jongdae laughs, burying his face in Baekhyun's neck.

"I'm home too," he says. Baekhyun nods and sets his hands over Jongdae's, leaning back into his hold. Against his chest, Jongdae can feel Baekhyun's heartbeat, and it makes his own heart race just a little bit. Baekhyun reaches back and pats Jongdae's hip, alerting him that Juhyeon is walking towards them, Sehun now lightly dozing in her arms.

_Hello,_ she starts, smiling prettily at Jongdae. He dips his head to her. She's only a beta, but she is his new pack's alpha's mate.

"Hello," Jongdae responds.

_Junmyeon wants to make camp here until the end of the warm season,_ Juhyeon says. _And then we will return to our territory. But this is your land, you and Baekhyun, and I feel that we should ask you before making a home here._ Baekhyun turns to look at Jongdae.

"I don't want to leave until Baekhyun's pups are born," Jongdae says. "And he has missed you all. His pack. Now my pack." Juhyeon's smile becomes wider, her nose scrunching just slightly.

_It's settled then,_ she says, and then she turns to look very seriously at Baekhyun. _I never thought I would see you pregnant. You look well._

_I am,_ Baekhyun says. He reaches out and brushes his fingers through Sehun's hair. _He's grown so much._ Juhyeon kisses her son's head, readjusting him on her hip.

_He's still my little sweetheart pup,_ she says. She bids them goodnight then, turning to return to Junmyeon's side and walking away with him to slip into Cheol's old den.

_Shall we?_ Baekhyun prompts, waving back towards their den. Jongdae nods and follows after him. He stops at the mouth of their den, looking back as the other wolves walking around. The camp has never felt so alive. Being with Baekhyun is being a part of something huge, but being a part of a pack- that is what Jongdae is built for, it's what Jongdae has always wanted. He turns and follows Baekhyun into their furs, wrapping himself around his mate. Baekhyun twists in his arms, and in the dark of the den, Jongdae can feel his voice vibrate against him as the faintest sliver of moonlight traces out his lips.

_Welcome home,_ Baekhyun says, and Jongdae feels like he's finally made it.

^^^^^

It takes a few days for Jongdae adjust to living and working with a pack. Even before his previous pack had abandoned him, Jongdae hadn't gotten to learn how to truly work with a pack. He'd been the weakest link, the one who could do nothing. Now though, he's trusted to hunt, to play with pups, to eat with the other alphas.

It's thrilling to be included like this, but it's also added stress when Jongdae is sent out to hunt for the pack when Baekhyun could go into labor at any moment. The omega has resorted to spending the grand majority of his time in his wolf form, his stomach bulging up when he lays on his side. Jongdae is hopelessly enamored with the image, but Baekhyun is ready to run again, ready to hunt. Jongdae is ready to run beside him again, to be a part of Baekhyun’s pack with Baekhyun leaning against him, supporting him.

Jongdae sits at the edge of the clearing where Baekhyun showed him how to hunt with his eyes wide open, watching for prey. Besdie him, a young wolf just now coming into her place in the pack sits. Yerim keeps shifting continuously, desperate for action, but her lame front foot makes traditional hunting difficult for her. Jongdae snaps at her ear, and she stills immediately. The alpha is still fast, having grown up with her foot always a bit twisted, but she’s clumsy, too loud for the stealth of a pack hunt. Jongdae tugs on her ear again, telling her to wait.

He sees the doe before she does, the brown fur nearly matching the bark of the trees. It’s only a moment later that Yerim notices it on the wind, snapping to attention with her nose pointed towards the edge of the clearing where the does is wandering around.

_Wait,_ Jongdae thinks, hoping Yerim can understand his hesitance. He could take down the doe alone, but Yerim isn’t yet fully grown. He’ll let her make the catch the first and then he’ll follow to insure Yerim’s success. He exhales slowly, counting down in his head as the doe steps fully into the clearing.

And then she bolts, three wolves diving into the clearing. Chanyeol is in the lead, and he changes forms the second he sees Jongdae leap from his hiding spot.

Jongdae snarls, baring his teeth. The other wolves with Chanyeol, more betas, tuck their tails almost immediately, and even Yerim follows him out, limping uncertainly even if Jongdae can nearly taste her disappointment.

_Baekhyun,_ Chanyeol pants. _The pups- he wants- you need to-_ Jongdae doesn’t stay to see the rest of Chanyeol’s broken speech, taking off immediately towards the camp. He has never had a reason to run this fast before in his life, but Jongdae has always been fast. The thudding of his paws on the ground resonates in his chest as he runs, his breathing harsh. He has no intention of stopping until he’s at Baekhyun’s side.

The thick wall of trees and ferns that make up the border of the camp come into view, and Jongdae zones in the lowest part of the line. He changes angle slightly, and leaps as high as he can, barreling over the top of the ferns.

Juhyeon is waiting at the front of his and Baekhyun’s den, excitement clear on her face as she waves Jongdae over.

_Hurry,_ she mouths. Jongdae doesn’t need any prodding from her to get down on his belly and crawl through the entrance to his and Baekhyun’s den. The smell of blood and milk and _new_ assaults Jongdae’s nose the moment he gets inside, and he sets his paws down carefully, only barely able to see Baekhyun in the darkness of the den.

Baekhyun noses at his flank when he gets close, and Jongdae steps around him, laying down and stretching his body out to press along Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun twists his head and licks the side of Jongdae’s muzzle before nudging him towards the curve of his stomach. Jongdae leans over Baekhyun, nosing along his side until he scents out two pups nuzzled against Baekhyun’s stomach. They’re sleeping, breathing short and even. They’re deaf and blind for now, but as far as Jongdae can tell, they’re both healthy, all four limbs in the right places.

He can’t see them yet, but Jongdae is certain they’re both beautiful. They’re Baekhyun’s pups and Jongdae’s sons, of course they’re beautiful.

He lays down, tucking his head against Baekhyun’s neck and breathing in deep the scent of his mate. Baekhyun whines, the sound vibrating against Jongdae, and Jongdae nips at his neck. Now is not the right time to shift to human form and tell Baekhyun he loves him, tell Baekhyun thank you, to ask Baekhyun what he wants to name their sons, but now is the time to stay right by Baekhyun’s side and do anything that Baekhyun asks of him.

It’s no longer him and Baekhyun; it’s Baekhyun, Jongdae, and their pups. Jongdae’s heart feels too full, happiness buzzing under his skin. He has a family- a pack, a mate, and pups. He doesn't deserve all of this, and yet he has it. Jongdae couldn’t be more grateful.

^^^^^^

Jongdae watches his pups tussle, trying to catch his tail as he wags it behind him. The leaves are turning red and gold again, the autumn months coming in slow but steady. HIs pups are healthy, growing far too fast for Jongdae's tastes, but just as beautiful as he'd imagined when he'd first met them just after their birth.

Human feet pad into Jongdae's line of vision, and Jongdae looks up, letting his tongue hang out of the side of his mouth when he recognizes Baekhyun. His mate laughs, watching Jongdae continue to wag his tail as their pups run around chasing it.

_Keeping them occupied, I see,_ Baekhyun says, sitting down in front of Jongdae and pulling his head into his lap. Jongdae barks to agree, and the pups pause in their game, jerking up at his voice. Jongdae watches over Baekhyun's knee as the two pups recognize Baekhyun, opening their tiny mouths before jumping forward to tackle him.

_Chul-_ Baekhyun manages, eyes wide, before he's knocked over, falling back into the grass with his pups in his arms. Jongdae jumps up to his paws and shifts. From his human height, though not high, he can see everything around the camp. There isn't much left- the furs from the dens have been packed away on the sleds, and various other items are rolled away with them.

With the birth of Jongdae's sons, Junmyeon was very kind to wait before deciding to return to his pack's territory, but now that fall is coming in, it is time to return, to get out of the shadow of the mountain that Jongdae has always lived in.

"Chulin," Jongdae calls. "Chulheon. Come here, please." Chulin gets off of Baekhyun immediately, barreling into Jongdae's arms. He bites down on Jongdae's fingers, gnawing on them, and Jongdae lets him. Baekhyun sits up slowly, pulling Chulheon close to him. The pup pants happily from his place in Jongdae's lap.

"When are we leaving?" Jongdae asks Baekhyun, and his mate glances back over his shoulder towards the front of the camp where Junmyeon is speaking rapidly with his mate.

_By high noon, Junmyeon said,_ Baekhyun says. _But it looks like he wants to leave even earlier._ Baekhyun taps his foot repeatedly, and Jongdae smiles.

"You are also anxious to return," he teases. Baekhyun grins.

_I'm anxious about traveling with these two,_ Baekhyun corrects him, reaching out to tug Jongdae's hand from Chulin's mouth. _He's going to think that's okay,_ Baekhyun chides.

Jongdae swats at him. "His teeth are coming in," Jongdae says. "His gums are aching." Baekhyun sighs.

_A good alpha,_ he reminds Jongdae. _I told you._ He reaches up to press his hand against the side of Jongdae's face, and Jongdae leans into his touch, leaning forward at the same time to kiss Baekhyun. His mate meets him halfway.

"We're going to end up carrying these two the whole way," Jongdae sighs, and Baekhyun reaches around to tug teasingly at the scruff of Jongdae's neck.

_They're pups,_ Baekhyun says with a fond smile. _So stop tiring them out with your tail and let them rest before we leave. Or else I'm making you carry both of them._

Jongdae whines, and Baekhyun laughs, scooping Chulin up into his arms alongside Chulheon as he gets to his feet, heading towards their empty dens to let the pups rest.

Someone taps on Jongdae's shoulder, and he turns around to see Chanyeol.

_You would carry both of those pups if he asked you to, and he knows it,_ the beta says.

"I would," Jongdae agrees easily. "Do you need help packing up anything?" Chanyeol shakes his head.

_We're just waiting for all the pups to have finished their naps, and then we can leave._ Jongdae nods, glancing up towards where Juhyeon is standing guard outside of the den she and Junmyeon had claimed. Junmyeon isn't anywhere to be seen, and Jongdae hopes the alpha of his pack is napping with his son. They could all use a good rest before they head out.

_I'm going to go relax at the river for a little,_ Chanyeol says. _Come join me?_ Jongdae agrees. He will miss the river and the lakes. They were his only comfort for the longest time with his old pack, and he appreciates Chanyeol giving him an excuse to take one last look.

^^^^^

Baekhyun spares Jongdae from having to carry both pups, but by the time they arrive at the new territory, Jongdae's jaw is aching from carrying Chulheon in his jaws for the last stretch of the journey.

Baekhyun bumps up beside him, Chulin's scruff caught between his own teeth. Up ahead, Junmyeon has stopped and motioned for a few other wolves to go ahead and check the territory.

He turns back to face the back, howling once to say 'wait.' Jongdae sets Chulheon on the ground almost immiedately, and Baekhyun settles the pup's brother next to him, laying down on the ground to curl around them. Jongdae sits down beside him, the rest of the pack all settling down around them to rest.

Under Junmyeon's watch, they all settle down to wait. By the time the advance party returns, the sky is already black, and most members of the pack are antsy. They've spent days walking, and Jongdae is ready to be his new home with his family.

Chulin wakes up at the loud hoot of a nearby owl, shaking as he leans against Baekhyun. He mouths at Baekhyun's stomach, and Baekhyun turns to look at Jongdae with big, pleading eyes, his ears tucked back. Jongdae leans forward and licks over Baekhyun's ear before he turns and walks as quietly as he can into the forest.

The noise from the pack coming through doesn't leave Jongdae with much but a wounded rabbit to grab up and take pack to his pups, but his pups' wagging tails and Baekhyun's obvious relief when he returns with food for his sons make him forget his shame over the paltry catch.

Chulheon curls up against Jongdae's front paws and yawns hugely, his tiny teeth showing. Jongdae lays down immediately, tucking his son against his side. It will be another season or so before his pups can take human form, and Jongdae hopes that they take after his mate in looks.

Baekhyun curls up on Jongdae's other side, pulling Chulin close against him. He presses his face against Jongdae's shoulder in a gesture of gratitude, and Jongdae noses at Baekhyun's head, licking his ears.

They only wait for another few moments before the scouts come back. Junmyeon shifts to greet them, and the beta of the pack shifts to meet Junmyeon, waving his hands to his party members to tell them to remain in that form.

From here, Jongdae can't see all that Minseok says to Junmyeon, but he does manage to see Junmyeon's expression becoming more and more concerned.

_A bear?_ he reads on Junmyeon's lips, and Jongdae freezes.

_Not in the camp,_ Minseok elaborates. _But in the territory. We will have to be careful for a few days._

Jongdae shakes, memories of blood and pain flooding him, and Baekhyun presses himself harder against Jongdae's side. With a full and healthy pack to stand beside him, Jongdae should have nothing to fear from a lone bear, but he knows what pups can get up to if they're not watched carefully. The horrible possibility of one of his pups losing his hearing digs its claws into Jongdae's chest, and he feels almost like he can't breathe, choked with fear.

Baekhyun nuzzles against his neck, whining softly, the vibration just enough to remind Jongdae to be calm for the sake of their sleeping pups.

Even when they finally make it to the camp and settle in their den with the furs they brought from their old den, even when their sons are sleeping soundly between them and Baekhyun's fingers are interlocked with Jongdae's own, Jongdae doesn't manage to find calm.

He probably won't be calm until the pack knows for certain exactly where the bear is- Jongdae does not want to see his pups harmed.

He gave up his hearing to protect his family the first time he encountered a bear. But losing his hearing is nothing in comparison to losing Baekhyun or one of his sons. Jongdae tightens his grip on Baekhyun and runs the fingers of his free hand through his sons' fur just to assure himself that they are finally here in their new home with their pack and that they are safe.

^^^^^

It takes days for Jongdae to calm down from the possible threat of a bear, and when winter sets in and the pack still has not had any run-ins with the larger predator, his initial panic seems to have been all for naught.

He almost entirely forgets about the presence of the bear in their territory throughout the winter season, too busy making sure his pups don't drown in the snow to worry about a bear. He resumes running with Baekhyun whenever they can get Chanyeol or Jongin to watch their pups, and one special occasions they go and stake out a clearing to hunt together.

It's almost spring again by the time Jongdae feels completely at home with the new pack, but he realizes, as time goes on, that raising pups would have been next to impossible without a pack to support him and Baekhyun.

_They're getting so big,_ Juhyeon says to Jongdae on the first warm day of the spring season as Jongdae lounges around watching his pups chase each other's tails. It's better than them chasing his tail. Now that their teeth are all grown in, it actually hurts when they bite him.

"Too big," Jongdae agrees. "I liked them better when they were tiny."

Juhyeon bursts out laughing. _Don't let Baekhyun hear you say that,_ she warns. _He'll start thinking you want more._ Jongdae's eyes go wide, and he shakes his head almost viciously.

"No," he says. "No, Chulin and Chulheon are enough right now. Plenty, actually." Juhyeon leans over and ruffles Jongdae's hair like his sister used to do when they were pups, and Jongdae just smiles, comfortable and pleased.

Suddenly, a great pile of fur plops down in his lap, rolling over to show his stomach, and Jongdae leans down so Baekhyun can lick all over his face while Jongdae pats his belly. Jongdae jabs his fingers into Baekhyun's ticklish spot, and the wolf twists up, smacking Jongdae in the face with his tail as he goes.

Jongdae lances to his side and sees Juhyeon still laughing at them even as she gets up and walks away, and he loves it- this feeling of community. He looks back towards his mate and his pups just in time to see them all rushing at him, and in the next moment Jongdae is flat on his back with Baekhyun sitting on his stomach and his sons headbutting his ribs.

"Ridiculous," he manages to wheeze through Baekhyun's weight in wolf form on him. Baekhyun just leans down and drags his tongue all over Jongdae face, intentionally slobbering on him. Jongdae just gives up, relaxing into the dirt and accepting his fate.

Minseok comes to save Jongdae a bit later, trying to look serious and official even as his lips twitch at the antics of Jongdae's family.

_Pack hunt,_ Minseok says once Jongdae is sitting up and has wiped most of Baekhyun's slobber off of his face. _All the alphas are going. Which means you too._

Jongdae gets up and stretches. "Alright. I'll be right there." Minseok nods before he shifts and heads off to gather up the others alphas with a howl that Jongdae can't hear. Jongdae looks over at Baekhyun. "Will you be okay here?" he asks.

Baekhyun shifts to answer him. _Yes, Jongdae,_ he chides. _I'm going to take them out on a walk. Let them stretch their legs. Tire them out a lot._ He winks at the end of his sentence, and Jongdae licks his lips in response.

"Don't wander too far from camp," Jongdae says, pulling Baekhyun in close to him. He presses a kiss to the scars of the claim mark on Baekhyun's neck, and Baekhyun scratches his fingernails lightly over the scars on Jongdae's back from the moose so many seasons ago.

_I'll be fine,_ Baekhyun assures. He kisses Jongdae's cheek then, and Jongdae leans down to scratch behind his sons' ears before turning to run off towards the other end of camp, shifting mid-stride.

He ducks his head just slightly when he gets over to where Minseok has gathered a team of five alphas. There's a lot of power in this group, and if Minseok did not hold the rank that he does, there is no way these wolves would be able to cooperate. As it is, when Minseok turns to stride out of camp, they all fall into line behind him, stepping his footprints to mask their numbers as they wander into the wind towards the northern borders of their territory. As Jongdae leaves camp, he twists his head back to see Baekhyun leaving camp in the opposite direction with their two pups scampering along beside him.

Jongdae is careful, paying close attention to his paw steps to make sure he isn't making any noise. He knows Yixing behind him will nip his tail if he gets too loud, but Jongdae would like to prove to himself that he's getting better at being as silent as the world is around him. In all of their walking towards the best part of the northern hunting grounds, Yixing's teeth only graze the tip of Jongdae's tail once, and Jongdae counts that as a great personal victory.

He's so concentrated in being mindful of his footing that he almost misses the sudden and momentary switch in the wind. There's no way Jongdae could miss the smell of his mate's blood, and panic seizes him hard.

He stops walking immediately, stepping out of line to try to catch more of that scent to make sure it wasn't his imagination, but the wind puts Baekhyun downwind of him.

Minseok steps into Jongdae's field of vision, and Jongdae ducks his head, baring his teeth to say there's an emergency. Minseok regards him with a questioning stare, and Jongdae shifts immediately.

"I smelled Baekhyun when the wind switched just now," Jongdae says. "His blood. He has our pups with him." Minseok shifts too and shakes his head.

_I didn't smell it,_ he says. _And no one else did. Don't be so worried, Jongdae. Baekhyun is a strong wolf._ He reaches out to settle a calming hand on Jongdae's shoulder, and Jongdae has to force himself to snarl at the pack's beta.

"I know what I smelled," he insists.

_You're imagining things,_ Minseok says.

"No, I'm not," Jongdae argues. "I have to go."

_We're hunting,_ Minseok reminds him, but Jongdae shoves Minseok's hand away.

"My mate in danger is more important," Jongdae says before he shifts and sprints off across the territory. He doesn't bother to turn back to see if any of the hunting party decided to follow him- he's only got a faint idea of where Baekhyun is from the slight scent he'd caught and the direction he'd seen Baekhyun leaving in.

Jongdae pants hard, not bothering to worry about how much sound he might be making as he gets low to the ground, pushing himself to run as fast as he can. Jongdae's always been fast, and now is the right time to push himself to his top speed. He ignores the burn in his muscles as he pushes past where he would turn to get back to camp, heading straight for one of the clearings south of the camp where Jongdae and Baekhyun have taken their pups to play before.

His paws slip in the mud as he angles himself hard to avoid running straight over the edge of the cliff that leads down into the clearing. He skids to a halt at the top of the hill, staring down at something he never wanted to see.

He had feared it when they first came here, and he had forgotten about it when hibernation season came around. But now it's spring, and the bear the pack had been so wary of earlier is awake.

Awake and with its claws in Baekhyun's back.

Red taints the slush melting around the clearing, and the bear roars, rearing up on its hind legs again. Jongdae doesn't think, doesn't pause. He races forward. He howls, hoping that he's struck somewhere along the lines of a warning note for the pack, and his howl turns into a growl that burns in his throat as he leaps.

He slams into the bear, the impact rattling his ribs. He ignores the pain of the hit, clamping his jaws down on the back of the bear's neck as hard as he can. He can't quite get to the bear's spinal cord through its thick skin and fur, and he digs his claws as far into the bear's back as he can.

The bear ducks, heaving forward, and Jongdae's grip slips. He hits the ground, rolling. He yelps, twisting to get back onto his paws. Beside him, Baekhyun looks up, the fur on his face streaked with his own blood. Jongdae knows Baekhyun- he would fight back if he could, but he's curled around Chulin and Chulheon, protecting them with his own body. Jongdae barks, jerking his head towards camp.

Baekhyun curls his upper lip, and Jongdae barks again, ordering Baekhyun to run, to get out of here with their pups. The bear is lumbering towards them again, and Jongdae snarls, leaping forward to meet the bear mid-stride. He ducks under the bear's giant paw and rears up to drag his claws down the bear's neck.

The bear opens his mouth, and the vibration of its roar shakes through Jongdae's body. He lets go, diving away from the bear. He spins on his heels, making to leap back for the creature, but he notices the beast is ambling back towards Baekhyun where his mate is stumbling to his feet. The pups are shaking on the ground, tails between their legs as they cry.

The bear runs towards them, and Jongdae flings himself forward again, slamming into the bear, knocking it off of its trajectory. He lets go almost immediately, hurrying to his sons and snagging Chulin's scruff in his jaws. He runs for the end of the clearing, dropping his pup there and spinning just in time to see Baekhyun throw himself over Chulheon. The bear raises its paw again, long claws tearing across Baekhyun's back.

Jongdae barks at Chulin, an order to stay where he is, and he howls again, calling for the pack. Jongdae dives forward, standing over Baekhyun before the next hit. The pain of the hit shatters through his body, and he barks at Baekhyun again. His mate stumbles to his feet, carrying Chulheon with him. Jongdae turns and growls back at the bear, surging up to sink his teeth into the soft, already torn skin of its neck. He sits back on his haunches, tearing fur away from the bear.

It rears back, and Jongdae takes the chance to see Baekhyun limping out of the clearing with Chulin and Chulheon cowering between his paws. He growls at the bear again, leaping at it, attacking at its neck again before the bear throws him away. Hitting the ground for the second time feels like snapping in half, and Jongdae's paws slip from underneath him when he tries to stand.

He scrambles to his paws just at the bear comes in close to him again, and he tries to get his claws in the ground, to steady himself before ducking under the bear's attack. His muscles ache and shake, and he collapses again just as the bear swipes hard at him.

The flat of the bear's paw slams into the side of Jongdae's head, and he flies back. Pain splinters the right side of his head, and then the left as he crashes into a tree. His head aches, heavy, and he blinks hard against the blood dripping into his eyes. He can barely focus on the bear, can only barely make out its huge form lumbering towards him.

The ground shakes with more than the bear's stride, and three wolves tackle the bear before it reaches Jongdae. He fights to get the blood out of his eyes, only just able to recognize Junmyeon and Minseok and Chanyeol as they they bare bloody teeth at the bear. Relief floods Jongdae, cutting through his adrenaline, and it's then that the pain becomes unbearable. He sees Junmyeon get his teeth in the back of the bear's neck, and he fights to breathe through the sharp pain in his ribs.

As Jongdae's vision goes black and his body gives up, he notices his ears are ringing.

^^^^^

Dim light pierces through Jongdae's eyelids as they flutter open. His body feels stiff, and he holds himself still as he tenses his muscles, taking stock of everything. His head still hurts, aching around his ears, and his heart beat feels a bit sluggish.

Flashes of memory race behind closed eyelids, reminding him of the bear, of Baekhyun's bloodied back, of his terrified pups. He swallows, trying to get his heavy eyelids open. The light is dim, and judging from the slightly damp scent of earth and Baekhyun, he's inside his and Baekhyun's den. So the pack carried him back. He's still in wolf form, and the hands running along his side are familiar. Those are Baekhyun's fingers scratching along his flank, gentle over tender new scars. Jongdae and Baekhyun probably have matching scars on their backs now. Baekhyun twists his fingers in the long fur of Jongdae's tail, tugging slightly like he always does when he's feeling attention-starved.

That touch is familiar- the voice accompanying it is not.

Voice?

"-wake up, Jongdae. Please," speaks from behind Jongdae, and his ears burn as he slowly realizes he can understand the sounds, recognizes the twist of syllables from so many sun cycles ago before the first bear attack he survived. "I need you," the voice continues, and it takes Jongdae another moment before he can connect the hands buried in his fur to the smooth voice speaking to him. "Chulin and Chulheon miss you. We all need you."

Jongdae's eyes fly open, and he ignores the sudden brightness and the aches in his body and he jolts up, struggling to get to his feet.

"Jongdae," Baekhyun gasps, and it's crazy to hear Baekhyun, to not have to look at him to understand him.

"Baekhyun," comes a new voice in the den. "I'll watch Jongdae for a bit. You need to come play with your pups. They're driving me- Jongdae?" Jongdae sits down, and he can almost feel the phantom vibration of Chanyeol speaking. His voice is so low and warm, and Jongdae stares up at him.

"Jongdae," Chanyeol says, looking right at him. "You're awake?" Jongdae blinks a few times, and then he shifts. Pain screams through him, clawing at him, and Baekhyun is right there at his side, his hands gentle as fur becomes naked skin. Jongdae's body protests the change, and Jongdae wonders just how long he was asleep for if his body aches so much at something that was a smooth transition before the fight with the bear.

"I-" Jongdae tries when the shift is complete, and he just coughs at the sudden sound of his own voice ringing in his ears.

Baekhyun's fingers curl around Jongdae's chin, gently turning him to look at him. Out of habit, Jongdae immediately looks at Baekhyun's mouth. 

"It's okay," he says. "Take it easy." Jongdae holds his breath, reaching out slowly to press his fingers to Baekhyun's throat.

"Say my name," he requests.

"Jongdae?" Baekhyun complies, his voice lilting up, and Jongdae stares. 

"Chulin and Chulheon are coming in," Jongdae hears Chanyeol warn.

"That's okay," Baekhyun says. "They should see him. You go ahead and leave." Chanyeol nods, and his presence is replaced by two incoming pups. Tiny, high voices slam into Jongdae as his pups come running into the den, scrambling over each over. They run with tiny hands waving and tripping on unsteady feet, and Jongdae can't believe he missed their first change.

"Daddy!" Chulin screeches, and his smile is wide and square, all Baekhyun. Jongdae sucks in a breath.

"Daddy!" Chulheon echoes as he careens into Jongdae's arms. Chulin follows after him, climbing into Jongdae's lap. "Daddy awake! Wake!"

"Daddy!" Chulin says again. "Are okay? Daddy okay?" It strikes Jongdae suddenly, and he stares at his sons through the haze of his tears.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Baekhyun says, reaching out to run his fingers through Chulheon's hair. He's not looking at Jongdae, but Jongdae opens his mouth anyway.

"Yes," he says. His words are a little slurred, a little garbled in comparison to Baekhyun's, but still understandable. "Yes, they are." Baekhyun jolts, lifting his head to stare at Jongdae.

"Jongdae?" he asks. "I didn't- you-?" His jaw works as he tries to start a sentence, and his eyes are wet.

"I can hear you," Jongdae confirms, his own tears starting to slip down his face. "Baekhyun, I can hear you." Baekhyun stares at him for a long moment, frozen with his hand on Jongdae's wrist, and Jongdae is so caught in the happiness, the relief on Baekhyun's face that he can almost ignore his pups trying to crawl all over him, screaming about wanting to go play outside. He will play with them later, but right now he just wants to hold his family.

He pulls Baekhyun in, kissing him hard, whispering 'I love you' against his mouth, whispering 'thank you' against his jaw. Baekhyun just cries, clinging on tightly to Jongdae.

"You're alive," he says. "Jongdae." He laughs, and it might be the most beautiful sound Jongdae has ever heard. "Jongdae."

It's a miracle- one bear attack to destroy him and another to restore him. Jongdae isn't going to question it as he holds his mate against him, listening to his happy sobs and his sons' squealing. They'll tell the pack later, everything can be later. Right now, just this, all of them in their den, is enough.

"You're the best alpha there ever was, Jongdae," Baekhyun murmurs against Jongdae's neck, and Jongdae tightens his grip on Baekhyun. He smiles at his mate then; after all, it's all thanks to Baekhyun.

^^^^^el fin^^^^^


End file.
